


夜与雪与火与我

by Insomnia0004



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia0004/pseuds/Insomnia0004
Summary: 现代AU，早熟孤儿娜x抑郁富豪莎，15岁年龄差全文清水，有私设OOC，HE完结+2章番外甜点
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

——Chapter 1——

六岁的Anna最喜欢周末。

并非因为周末是假期，福利院的周末没有假期。Anna喜欢周末，是因为周末可以见到她最喜欢的人。

福利院住着很多孩子，大多数都有身体或心智上的残缺，Anna也不例外。她不知道自己的父母是谁，她是在医院后门被捡到的，体检显示的心脏畸形大概是她被遗弃的原因。万幸的是一家儿童基金会注意到了她，为她支付了全部的治疗费用，但即使如此，Anna仍然在病房里度过了太多时间，直到去年冬天才完全康复出院。

那是个夜雪初霁的早晨，黄濛濛的日光照在医院前庭的雪地上，似金非金，似白非白，纯净无瑕，漂亮极了。Anna曾经透过病房的窗户看过很多次雪，但如此近的距离还是第一次。她向来接她的福利院阿姨恳请“能不能玩一下再走”，被阿姨告知她的身体尚需休养，在外面待久了可能着凉。

医院里的很多小孩遇到不如意的事情都喜欢向父母耍赖或是撒娇，但Anna不一样，她之所以能够活着，并不是来自父母的关爱，而是好心人无偿的善意。除了“听话”和“懂事”，Anna不知道自己还有什么可以拿来回报的东西。

所以她点点头，对阿姨灿烂一笑，便乖乖地上了车。一双小手却牢牢地叭在车窗上，一对大眼睛更恋恋不舍地盯着窗外，像是要把满地晶莹的雪深深地看进眼底里。

“你想堆雪人吗？”

一个温润的声音突然响起，Anna这才意识到自己的旁边还坐着别人。她扭头望去，眼前是一个年轻的女人，看上去和医院里还在“实习”的那些大哥哥大姐姐差不多的年纪。她穿着浅咖色的风衣和米白色的毛衫，明明是再简单不过的款式，在她身上却十分好看，比Anna见过的所有人都好看。但最惹眼的，还是那一头罕见的浅金色头发。

似金非金，似白非白，像早晨阳光下初雪一样颜色的头发。

“不用着急，等身体养好，每年都可以。”女人一边说，一边将Anna的一双小手从冰冷的车窗上摘下来，放在自己温热的手心里轻轻摩挲着：“你的人生还很长。”

Anna呆呆地望着她，就这么望了半天，只问出一句话。

“你叫什么名字？”

对面的女人明显愣了一下，湛蓝的眼中像是有烟在翻涌，烟的深处有着某个Anna一眼望不穿的世界。

“我叫Elsa。”那烟忽然熄灭了，女人淡淡地笑了笑：“很高兴认识你，Anna。”

————

每到周六的早上，贪睡的Anna总会早早起床，透过房间的小窗户远远地向外望。市区通往福利院的路并不算近，Elsa却从不乘车，每当天光朦胧，她总是背对太阳一路踽踽而来，不像是一名福利院的义工，却像是一位朝圣中的信徒。她的背包里总是装满了糖果和玩具，陪孩子们度过整个周末之后，在周日的夜里悄然而去，再在下个周六的早晨飘然而至。周而复始，一年到头从不缺席。

孩子们都喜欢Elsa，有的是因为她会带来好吃的糖果，有的是因为她会讲有趣的故事。Anna也喜欢Elsa，因为她觉得Elsa像雪——皮肤像纯净的新雪，头发像雪上的阳光，眼睛像雪后的天空。Elsa捧着书讲故事的时候，睫毛会在阳光下变成半透明的颜色，令Anna常常担心它们会不会像雪一样融化掉。

Anna是如此地喜欢她，以至于每当Elsa有了空，Anna就喜欢像只小麻雀般，缠着她叽叽喳喳地说个不停。

“Elsa，为什么你只有周末才来这里？”

“因为平时要工作呀。”

“就像医生、护士、老师、还有警察叔叔那样？”

“对，就像他们那样。”

“原来Elsa也需要工作？我还以为Elsa是雪变的呢。”

“为什么这样说？”

“因为Elsa像雪一样。”

“哦？哪里像？”

Anna闻言，小小的脑瓜陷入了思考——或许是因为出院那天的相遇令她对Elsa与雪之间产生了联想，又或许单纯是因为Elsa皮肤与头发的颜色与雪很像。总之她也说不清楚。

正懵懵懂懂地想着，Elsa已经为她盖好被子。

“Anna，记得你来这里多久了吗？”

“明天就是刚刚好满一年。”Anna回答得毫不犹豫。

“Anna真厉害，记得好清楚。”Elsa将小女孩额前的乱发理顺：“我看过天气预报，明天和你去年来时的那天一样，是下雪的日子。”

小女孩惊喜的表情让Elsa想起向日葵在春日盛放。

“那，今年，我可以堆雪人了吗？”

“你这里，”Elsa隔着被子点了点Anna的胸脯：“已经没有再痛过了，是不是？”

Anna小鸡啄米般地连连点头。

Elsa笑了笑，在她额前留下轻轻一吻。

————

小孩子总是贪睡的，即便再兴奋，被子一盖，灯一关，过上一会儿也就睡熟了。再一睁眼，窗外的世界已是一片银白。

Elsa正在为孩子们布置早餐碗筷，却听屋外一声稚嫩的尖叫。扭头一看，裹得里三层外三层的Anna已经冲进落满了雪的前院又叫又跳，若非身后有阿姨阻拦，大有一头扎进雪里打滚的势头。

一年前明明还是个病恹恹的孩子，如今却像只撒欢的幼犬般绽放着蓬勃的生命力。一时间，看到这一幕的所有人都欣慰地笑了。

“恢复情况这么理想，应该很快就可以准备寻找领养家庭了。”院长笑呵呵地说。

Elsa闻言，呆呆地望着窗外的Anna与雪。

“Elsa小姐，你觉得呢？”

“我觉得……”Elsa沉吟片刻：“之前生病吃了那么多苦，一定要找个最好的人家才行。”

大人们纷纷附和表示同意。

“Elsa！”一声清脆的童音传来，Anna满头雪花地出现在餐厅门口。寒冷的天气和激动的心情让她的小脸红得像一颗秋天的苹果，她捧着某个东西一路向Elsa跑来：“送给你！”

Elsa蹲下，接过一看，发现Anna年纪虽小，手却一点不笨——她将雪团成前窄后宽的一粒，采下两颗金银木的红实镶嵌其中，又插上两片草叶当做耳朵，雪做的小兔子栩栩如生。

大人们一片赞叹，Elsa却怔怔地望着手心的雪兔子，一言不发。

Anna不解地看着她：“Elsa，你不喜欢它吗？”

Elsa如梦初醒：“……我很喜欢，谢谢Anna。”

Anna纳闷：“可你看起来并不开心。”

Elsa闻言，不自觉地露出一种奇怪的神情，Anna十分确定自己在某时某地见过这样的神情，一时间却想不起来。

Elsa忽然开口：“小兔子很可爱，但是我舍不得它化掉，该怎么办呢？”

Anna回答得毫不犹豫：“明年冬天再做一只不就行了！”

说着，她笑眯眯地踮起脚拍了拍Elsa的头：“你不是说等身体养好了，就可以每年都玩雪吗？如果你喜欢，我以后每年都可以给你做！”

“……是吗，谢谢Anna，我很开心。”Elsa的脸上是一如既往的温和微笑。

六岁孩子的内心既敏感又懵懂。就像现在，Anna敏感地察觉到Elsa的笑容背后比平时多了些什么，却懵懂地对到底多了什么感到毫无头绪。

之后，不论Anna如何缠着Elsa一起堆雪人，都被Elsa笑着以各种正当的理由婉拒。晚餐过后，人更是不见了踪影，甚至连惯例的睡前故事时间和晚安吻都一并缺席。

熄灯后，Anna第一时间从床上爬起来望向窗外。Elsa穿着白色的风衣，围着白色的围巾，单薄的身影顺着那条灯火昏暝的小径一路走远，渐渐与漫天飘坠的雪花融在一起，教人再也分不出哪里是雪，哪里是她。

Anna忽然对这大雪着恼起来，恼它们让自己看不清Elsa。

曾经她喜欢Elsa，是因为Elsa像雪。

现在她喜欢雪，是因为雪像Elsa。

这一晚，Anna做了个梦，梦到了自己从前住院时隔壁床的Kris——那可真是个精力过剩的男孩子，明明病得那么厉害，还一天到晚捧着掌上游戏机哇哇鬼叫，折腾得医生护士们既喜欢又头大。

上手术台之前的那个晚上，Kris忽然变得很安静。他盯着安娜看了良久，忽然蹦出一句莫名其妙的话。

“真羡慕你，没有爸爸妈妈。”

“这有什么好羡慕的？”安娜皱眉头。

“我偷听到他们聊天了。”Kris的声音闷闷的：“我明天的手术，成功率只有三成。”

“你害怕啦？”安娜眨了眨眼睛。

Kris闻言撇了撇嘴：“我这么帅的人，死掉的话一定能上天堂，有什么好怕的。但是我爸爸妈妈不一样，如果我死了，他们一定会很想我。”

Kris说着，吸了吸鼻子：“所以，真羡慕你，不用替他们操心。”

“这么说的话，好像也有点道理。”安娜点点头。

“安娜，如果我死了，你能不能帮我和他们说，让他们再生几个孩子，好好地过日子，不要一天到晚总想着我，否则我在天上看到也会伤心。”

安娜默然：“……那如果你活下来了呢？”

“活下来的话，就好好地长大。”Kris眼中满是憧憬：“吃遍所有好吃的，玩遍所有好玩的，找一个好女孩，跟她结婚，一辈子不分开——哎，我看你就不错，要不要考虑一下？”

“呸！我才不要嫁给你！”

“没眼光！”Kris嗤之以鼻，随后又神色一正：“Anna，你看，住在同一个病房，我们就算是队友了。玩游戏的时候，只要有一个人能活到最后，那就是赢了。所以如果我死了，你就一定得活着，然后替我吃遍好吃的、替我玩遍好玩的，最好再替我娶一个漂亮的老婆，听见没？”

“我是女孩子，为什么要替你娶老婆！”安娜气道。

Kris最终没能撑过那次开胸手术，在ICU挣扎了三天之后，他的生命停摆在了花芽般的年纪。他的父母显然对儿子的病情早有心理准备，前来收拾遗物时并没有哭，脸上的表情却给Anna留下了极为深刻的印象。很久以后Anna才明白，那种表情是在怀念心中最为挚爱的人。

与Elsa白天奇怪的表情一模一样。

——Chapter 2——

人类的大脑是个神奇的东西，虽然它毫无争议地属于身体的一部分，运转起来时却极为独裁，鲜少考虑自己的行为是否会对身体主人的真实意愿带来困扰——比如现在的Anna，明明拼命地想要早点睡着，大脑却不允许她进入梦乡，反而没完没了地胡思乱想。

去年一整年风雨无阻来福利院做义工的Elsa，在上个周末第一次没有按时出现。

是因为自己说错了什么话吗？是因为自己送她的那只雪兔子有什么不对吗？好吧，这些都不重要，她会不会再也不来了？

抱着这样忐忑的心情，Anna盼星星盼月亮般地盼了一整周。当那抹白金色的身影在周六的正午时分出现在福利院门口，Anna第一次感受到自己的心脏可以跳得这么有力。

在分发完所有糖果和玩具之后，女人那双漂亮的蓝眼睛终于望向了Anna。她笑着冲Anna挥了挥手，于是小女孩像只等待喂食的小猫般乐颠颠地跑了过去。

“Elsa，上周你为什么没有来？”Anna迫不及待地问。

“抱歉，Anna，我临时去了趟北欧，没来得及事先打招呼。”Elsa蹲下，从背包里掏出一个精美的小盒子：“我给你带了那边的巧克力。”

Anna喜滋滋地接过小盒子，没注意到Elsa纠结的神情。

“……安娜，我有个好消息要告诉你。”Elsa努力让自己的声音听起来开心一些。

“嗯？”女孩笑眯眯地抬头。

“我和医生讨论过你的体检结果，心脏的状态非常好，基本不会有什么问题了。你以后和任何健康的孩子都一样，会拥有灿烂的未来。 ”

说到这里，Elsa忽然顿了顿，敏感如Anna，立即意识到接下来的话可能才是重点。

“所以我想，可能是时候帮你找个新家了。”

Anna闻言，小脸上写满了不可置信。

Elsa摸了摸女孩的小脑袋：“我认识一对夫妻，是历史悠久的Corona家族未来的主人，从家世到人品都非常理想……我和他们谈过你的情况，如果你同意，他们很乐意领养你，并且保证会像亲生女儿一样待你。”

“Anna，恭喜，你马上就要有新家了哦。”院长笑眯眯地道贺。

安娜却不知所措起来，嫩樱桃般的小嘴巴张开又闭上，最后只问出一句话。

“那我以后还能见到你吗？”

Elsa感到自己的心脏像是被眼前的孩子狠狠地捏了一下。她不动声色地调匀呼吸，试图不让心思细腻的小女孩听出自己声音里的异常。

“我会一直在这间福利院，等你长大以后，随时可以来看我。”

“为什么是长大以后？”Anna敏感地捕捉到了关键词。

Elsa的眼神在闪烁，似乎在纠结自己应该如何措辞。院长见状，好心地替Elsa解释：“Corona家族的产业大多不在国内，如果你同意的话，他们希望接你一起去北欧生活。”

Anna震惊地望向Elsa，Elsa没有任何反应，算是默认了院长的说法。

“我……不去行不行？”Anna小心翼翼地试探。

“不要着急拒绝，Fitzbert夫妇明天会专程过来一趟，你可以先见一面，再决定要不要接受他们。”院长温和地说。

这家福利院由zf与企业合办，从生活条件到外部风评一直都很好，孩子舍不得离开的情况并不罕见。只不过再喜欢这里的孩子，最终都无法拒绝完整家庭的诱惑。更何况Corona家族是声名煊赫的望族，院长相信Anna一定会改变心意。

话说至此，Anna已经找不到拒绝的理由。她别无选择，只得黯然地点了点头。

能够拥有完整的家庭当然很好，但是只要想到将来会与Elsa越来越远，Anna便感到之前住院时胸腔里面那种被挤压、被撕裂的感觉正再度袭来。晚餐时分，痛感愈发强烈，Anna渐渐喘不上气，连拿起汤匙都感到费力。Elsa注意到了她的异常，快步赶来的过程中，幼小的身躯已经倒在了地上。

————

根据之前的体检结果，Anna心脏的康复情况非常理想，完全痊愈之后甚至有可能达到正常人的健康水平。然而这次的症状发生得毫无征兆，医生对此疑惑极了，最终只好以康复期偶然的意外情况作为结论。

坐在Anna的小床边，Elsa对昨日情形仍感心有余悸。包括Elsa在内，福利院的大人全部接受过心肺复苏术的基础训练，Anna也因此得以幸存，但如果下次意外发病时周围缺乏懂得急救知识的好心人，后果简直不堪设想。

“Elsa。”Anna轻轻拍了拍Elsa放在自己床边的手：“不要皱眉头了，皱眉头容易长皱纹喔。”

“不难受了？”Elsa笑着回握Anna冰凉的小手。

“嗯，不难受了，因为有你在。”Anna一双眼睛亮晶晶地望着Elsa，让Elsa不自觉地想起动物收容站里求领养的幼犬。

“……Anna，我也很想一直陪在你旁边。但比起我，你更值得一个完整的家庭。”

Anna闻言，沉默良久，忽然伸手轻轻拍了拍自己的胸口：“Elsa，你说，我之所以生病，会不会是因为上辈子这里受伤了？”

有一瞬间，Anna似乎从Elsa眼中看到了一年前刚见面时的那阵迷雾。

“……我不知道。但生病的原因不重要，我只希望你这辈子的伤已经在医院受完了，从此以后快快乐乐一辈子。”

“可是我觉得，和Elsa呆在一起的时候最快乐。”Anna认真地望着她。

Elsa闻言，一时没有说话，显然内心正在经历极为激烈的挣扎。Anna轻轻地叹了口气，搞不明白她在挣扎什么。

“……我家的环境，可能不太适合小朋友成长。”年轻的大人憋了半天，只憋出这么一句没水平的话。

“没关系，我之前一直都住医院呢，再不适合也比医院强吧？”Anna眼看有戏，立即抓紧了Elsa的手：“而且，对于你来说，我和其它的小朋友是不一样的……你最喜欢我了，对不对？”

你才几岁，怎么就会说这种撩人的话了……回头得查查是福利院哪位迷恋肥皂剧的阿姨带坏了小孩……Elsa暗自腹诽。

“……我希望每个小朋友都能拥有幸福快乐的人生。”

“嗯，尤其是我。”Anna忽然笑了：“要不然为什么每次大家围着你要吃的，你都会特意留一盒好吃的巧克力给我？”

“……那是医生的建议，适量吃巧克力对心情和心血管都有好处。”Elsa兀自嘴硬。

“那，福利院来过那么多孩子，只有我是你亲自去接回来的。这个你要怎么解释？”早熟的小孩打出了自己的王牌：“你敢说，你当时是不是专门冲着我来的？”

Elsa闻言，仿佛被无形无色的利器戳了一刀，神色明显微微变了变，令Anna有些后悔自己是不是太过分了。

于是她讨好般地扯了扯Elsa的袖子：“Elsa……不管你为什么对我这么好，我都高兴，真的。只要你别送我走，就算之后把我养肥了杀掉吃肉，我也愿意。”

Elsa哭笑不得：“就算要杀掉吃肉，我也该选个胖一点的孩子。你这么小只，够吃几顿？”

“你可以亲手把我养胖啊，万一别人不愿意给你吃呢？”Anna边说边故意卖萌，一双翠绿的大眼睛眨了又眨，在Elsa眼中简直可爱极了。

“……我平时工作很忙。”Elsa的语气明显动摇。

“没关系，只要像以前一样周末能见到你我就满足了。”

“……周末也要去福利院做义工，可能没办法陪你去公园和游乐场。”

“没关系，我也喜欢福利院，我陪你一起去，帮你陪小朋友们玩。”

“你年纪太小了，福利院不收这么小的义工。”Elsa已经基本缴械。

“你可以帮我走后门呀！”Anna狡黠一笑：“虽然不知道为什么，但院长他们好像都可听你的话了？”

小小年纪，居然对人情世故还挺通透！Elsa先是哭笑不得，后是无可奈何。脸上神情阴晴不定地变换良久，最终认命般地闭上眼睛叹了口气。

“Anna，如果你认为这真的是你想要的，我……愿意收养你。”

“耶！”Anna振臂欢呼，险些碰倒旁边的吊瓶。

————

出院的那天，Anna第一次知道Elsa居然有车。

“你既然有车，每周为什么还要走路去福利院？”Anna一边说，一边好奇地摆弄着车头长着翅膀的金色小人。

“……我不喜欢开车，但总不能因为这种原因就走路带你回家。”

“我可以坐前面吗？”

“前面不安全，你坐这里。”Elsa边说边为Anna打开后车门，Anna一看，车后座居然还配置了儿童座椅。

“这个不会是专门给我准备的吧？”Anna望向Elsa。看来这个人当初虽然不知为何万般不愿，一旦真的决定接纳自己，反而会做好最周全的准备，这令Anna感到心里暖暖的。

“算是吧。”Elsa表情不自然地为她扣好安全带：“毕竟家里也没有别的孩子……说实话，我有点担心你去了之后会寂寞……要不要再领个小孩回来陪你呢……”

“不用不用！我有你就行了！”Anna连忙制止了这种疯狂的想法。

车子发动，后座上的Anna只看了一会儿窗外的风景便看腻了。于是她伸长脖子，试图通过正前方的内后视镜偷窥正在开车的Elsa。后者很快便从镜子里瞟到了女孩仰起来的小脸上贼溜溜的大眼睛。这情景实在太过可爱，她的嘴角顿时不经意地上扬，眼中也染上了笑意。

“Elsa，你笑起来真好看。”坦率的小女孩由衷地称赞。

然而Elsa闻言，却丝毫没有开心的样子，眼睛里的笑意反而飞快地消失掉了。

——简直就像是生怕自己开心一样，但开心又有什么错呢？Anna纳闷地想着。

Elsa的车开得又快又稳，很快便停在了一幢独栋带花园前庭还有喷泉的建筑前。Anna望着眼前的情景，小嘴顿时张成了O型。

“这是你家？？”女孩满脸的不可思议。

“不然呢？”Elsa好笑地看着她。

“我……没想到你竟然这么有钱！”Anna依然没从震惊中缓过来。

“小拜金女。”Elsa轻轻刮了下她的鼻头，牵着她的小手往里走去。别墅内部装潢不可谓不气派，但最吸引Anna目光的既不是中庭那架象牙白色的施坦威钢琴，也不是旋转而下的红木楼梯，而是墙上悬挂的一幅照片。

“Elsa，这些是你的家人吗？”

“嗯。”Elsa点点头：“站着的是我外婆Yelena，坐着的是我妈妈Iduna……”

“妈妈怀里的那个小朋友是你！”Anna兴奋地抢答，同时识趣地没有问照片中为什么没有Elsa的爸爸——福利院的每个孩子背后都有一桩令人扼腕的家庭悲剧，敏感而早熟的Anna知道这大概率不会是什么令人愉快的问题。

“Elsa，你的家人也住在这里吗？”小脑瓜飞快地转了一圈，Anna选择转移话题。

“只有我自己住，偶尔会有人来负责打扫。你什么都不用担心，我昨天给之前退休的老管家夫妇打了电话，从明天起他们会过来帮忙照顾你的饮食起居。”

“至于我的家人……她们都已经去世了。”望着墙上的照片，Elsa平静地道。

——Chapter 3——

12岁的Anna很疑惑。

女孩在她这个年纪，通常会迷恋些明星、动漫、偶像剧之类的东西。Anna对这些没什么兴趣，年轻的脑瓜里近来想得最多的问题是“Elsa为何会这样？”

时光荏苒，她与Elsa共同居住已经5年有余。上了小学之后，Anna在老师同学们的耳濡目染之下对世界有了更现实的认知，了解到了什么是金钱概念、什么是社会关系，继而意识到自己似乎不经意间“傍上了大款”。

通过网络搜索，Anna得知“Northuldra Banking”是一家民间资本设立的商业银行，而Elsa的外婆Yelena.Northuldra正是该银行的最大股东。十年前Yelena病逝，时年17岁的Elsa获得了外婆遗产的全部继承权，也因此成为了世界上最年轻的超级富翁之一。

不过这位富翁却偏偏对自己口中含着的金钥匙兴致缺缺——她无意争权夺利，除了寥寥数支慈善基金外，大部分股权都长期由其它董事代持；她无意享受物质，拒绝一切能拒绝的消费，仅有的一辆豪车也是外婆生前的馈赠；她深居简出，十年如一日地过着家-办公室-福利院三点一线的单调生活；她……拒绝享受生活，除了看书之外，平日里几乎没有任何一丁点与娱乐沾边的活动。

以上便是Anna从网页上读到的、关于Elsa的报道。一切内容基本属实，只有一点与Anna的认知略有出入。

——在某件事上，Elsa其实特别舍得花钱，这件事叫做养孩子。

尽管自己过着苦行僧一样的生活，Elsa却从来不肯在物质生活上亏待Anna半分，吃穿用度向来只追求品质，不在乎价格。为了在生活上照顾好Anna，她重金返聘了儿时曾经照顾自己的Kai、Gerda伉俪，一位是经验丰富的管家兼家庭教师，另一位则是营养师兼厨师，二人与Elsa一同为Anna的成长提供着最周全的照料。

这还不算完，在某个提前放学的周五，Anna更是在书房门口惊悚地听到Elsa向律师立遗嘱，将自己指定为其名下全部资产的唯一继承人。

当日晚餐，Elsa照例只用了少量的切片法棍和蔬菜浓汤，她的鼻梁上架着一副精致的无框眼镜，慢吞吞地阅览着手边平板电脑上密匝匝的文档，一边办公一边等待Anna吃完盘子里的芦笋土豆泥与儿童牛排。

“Elsa？”Anna观察着对面女人的神色，小心翼翼地准备发起提问。

“嗯？”Elsa心不在焉地划拉着平板。

“你为什么要立遗嘱？”不擅长拐弯的女孩决定开门见山。

Elsa诧异地抬眼，神情又好气又好笑：“居然偷听大人说话，Anna你学坏了。”

“我不是故意要偷听的！”Anna急忙辩解，“换做别的事情，我肯定假装没听到，可是你才二十多岁，为什么要立遗嘱？还要我做你的继承人？难道你生病了！？”

“没有没有，我很好。”望着少女的惊容，Elsa赶紧摆了摆手：“只是为了以防万一。毕竟我的情况比较特殊，董事会那边担心正式收养你会造成绯闻，继而影响公司股价，所以你的户籍一直都挂靠在福利院。既然如此，我也只能通过这种方式，来确保你的继承权。”

“你……也太信任我了吧？”Anna闻言表情扭曲：“你这么大家业，就不怕我一个小屁孩给你全都败光？”

“我这么大家业，真能败光的话也算你有本事。”Elsa轻笑：“不过Anna，我的确很信任你，因为你不光聪明，还很善良。”

“评价这么高的吗？”Anna顿时有些不好意思。

“过度优越的物质生活有时会毁掉一个人。”Elsa静静地道：“我见过许多高官和富商的孩子，因为站在父辈的肩膀上而沾沾自喜，总以为别人过得不如他们是因为不够努力，久而久之认为自己是天生的优秀、对其他人失去同理心，于是长大成人之后变得虚伪无情、为了利益可以毫不在意别人的死活。”

“但Anna不一样，你一点被养坏的迹象都没有。”Elsa单手支颐，笑着注视眼前忽然变得有些局促的女孩：“你在学校似乎很受欢迎嘛？还有那个零花钱小金库，除了几次偷买巧克力的消费记录，好像全都捐给福利院了？”

“你也知道是我自己的小金库，居然暗搓搓地搞监视……”少女不满地小声嘟囔。

“没办法，谁叫银行是我家开的呢？”Elsa忍不住伸手捏了捏Anna的脸蛋。

“可是就算这样，我也还是认为你的决定做得太草率了。”Anna忽然神色一正。

“哦？怎么草率了？”Elsa一脸饶有兴趣的表情。

“你……我是说如果啊，如果你将来结了婚，或者……或者还有了小朋友，到时候你一定会……”

“会什么？会后悔吗？”Elsa的眼神令她捉摸不透。

“我……我不知道……万一呢……毕竟你还不到三十岁呢……”Elsa向来人畜无害，此刻的目光却少见地有些灼人，Anna的声音不禁越来越小。

“Anna。”Elsa摘下鼻梁上的眼镜，慢条斯理地折叠好、放入手边的小盒子里，眼神与音调一同暗了下来：“虽然我还算年轻，但是有一件事，我非常确定。”

“我不会结婚，也不会有子嗣，这辈子都不会。”

“所以……我不会后悔，你就是我唯一的继承人。”

——————

入夜，平日里那张过分柔软的床不知为何忽然变得十分硌人，硌得Anna翻来覆去就是睡不着。

Elsa为何会这样？搬到Northuldra Mansion的五年来，Anna对Elsa的好感与疑惑持续且同步地高速增长着——这个人啊，美是真的美，好是真的好，怪也是真的怪，其中最令Anna百思不得其解的大致有三点。

首先，Elsa对“开心”这件事似乎十分抵触——她并不是缺乏情感，因为她完全懂得对他人的喜或悲感同身受。她也并不是不会开心，只是每次刚刚有了开心的苗头，便像是被火烫了一下般立即收拢心情、回到那副不悲不喜的佛系姿态。但开心是一种多么美妙的感觉啊，为什么有人会抵触这种感觉呢？

其次，Elsa从来不让Anna进入她的卧室。雷雨天或是Anna生病时，Elsa会主动来小床旁边陪她直到入睡，自己的卧室门却永远上锁。每一天，她都在所有人睡了之后才会进去，又在所有人醒来之前出来，Anna甚至连向内偷看一眼的机会都不曾有过。

最后，每到周五晚上，家里都会来一个与Elsa年龄相仿的黑发女人。这人一来便会与Elsa一同进入那间平时上锁的卧室，一直待到凌晨时分才会离开。从Elsa口中Anna得知女人名叫Honeymaren，至于对方的来意、职业及其它的一切信息，Elsa拒绝向她透露半分。

难道Elsa喜欢女生，而Ms.Honeymaren是她的女友？结合晚餐时Elsa“不会结婚、不会有子嗣”的言论，夜不能寐的Anna忍不住作出了这样的猜想。

尽管早慧且早熟，此时的Anna毕竟只有12岁。她太过年轻，尚不能意识到自己正在为Elsa可能喜欢女生而窃喜，又为她可能有女朋友而失意。她只知道自己不知为何十分烦躁，烦躁到更加无法睡着。

于是失眠时加倍敏锐的五感忽然使她听到了门外极其轻微的动静。

“就到这里吧，我要回去了。”——Anna认出了Ms.Honeymaren比常人更加欢脱的声线。是了，今天是周五，看来平时晚9点准时上床的自己已经一路失眠到了凌晨。

“今天怎么没见你开车？”——这次是Elsa的声音，看来二人刚刚从Elsa的卧室里出来。她们在那间卧室里到底在做什么？

“车子之前剐蹭了正在送修，我打车来的。”Honeymaren说。

“时间有点晚了，这附近现在可不好打车。”Elsa的声音听起来有些为难。

“哦？Elsa是在关心我吗？难得你这么有良心。要不要送本小姐回家？”Honeymaren似乎突然心情很好。

“也不是不行，但是……”

“但是什么但是，走啦，正好路上再多聊聊那个小女孩的事。”

一串略显急促的脚步声渐渐远去，继而是别墅大门关闭的声音，似乎是Elsa被Honeymaren强行拖走了。Anna费了吃奶的劲才强行阻止自己从床上爬起来出门看个究竟，心中的疑惑却也随之到达了顶峰——“那个小女孩的事”？是在说我吗？

想到这里，Anna突然鬼使神差地意识到自己方才并没有听到Elsa锁门的声音——是了，Elsa此次走得匆忙，一时间忘记上锁是情理之中的事。也就是说，那扇平日里永远紧闭的卧室门，此刻很有可能是虚掩着的。

她轻手轻脚地起床，鬼鬼祟祟地从自己的房间探出半个头，试探性地轻喊了一声“Elsa”。

不出意料，无人回应，看来Elsa的确已经离开别墅。她深深地呼吸了几口，踮着脚尖做贼般地来到Elsa卧室门前，握住门把手轻轻往下一压。

“咔哒”地一声，门开了，Anna的心脏几乎跳到了嗓子眼。她透过门缝向内迅速望了一眼，然后便愣住了。

——房间里空空荡荡，除了一张旧床和一把椅子之外几乎什么都没有。

Anna不可置信般地走了进去，月光透过飘窗洒了满地，窗边有一束已经枯萎的向日葵，和一个边缘泛着焦黑的旧式相框。Anna仔细辨认，发现照片中是两位豆蔻年华的女孩，一个是Elsa，另一个的脸上与自己一样零零星星地长着小雀斑。雀斑女孩大大咧咧地搂着Elsa的肩膀，脸上笑容与Elsa手中捧的那束向日葵相映成趣，灿烂极了。

——Chapter 4——

象征Old Money的劳斯莱斯行驶在通向市区的高速路上。夜色蒙蒙街灯寥寥，Elsa打开远光，顺手摁掉了电台里中岛美嘉那首著名的“一了百了”。

“为什么不听，这歌不是很应景吗？”坐在副驾驶的Honeymaren懒洋洋地道。

“我听不懂你在说什么。”Elsa面无表情地手握方向盘直视前方。

Honeymaren闻言，偏过头饶有兴致地打量着她：“不错嘛，学会撒谎了，这也是病情好转的一个征兆喔。”

接话只会使自己被迫与她谈更多，于是Elsa选择沉默。

“Elsa，我是在帮你，不要这么抗拒我。”Honeymaren轻轻叹了口气：“还记得你是怎么答应你外婆的吗？”

“我当然记得，可我并没有不配合你的治疗……”Elsa不自觉地咬了咬下嘴唇：“我只是认为你没有必要继续在我身上浪费时间。”

“有没有必要，是我这个闺蜜兼心理医生说了算，病人没资格指手画脚。”Honeymaren托着下巴直勾勾地看着Elsa：“可以再多和我聊聊你收养的那个小女孩吗？”

“……大致情况不是都和你讲过了，你还想听什么。”Elsa一脸疲惫的无奈。

“我听说你立了遗嘱……”

“噢，见鬼。”Honeymaren刚开口便被Elsa懊恼地打断：“就算是你，也不能总是这样毫无限制地窥探我的隐私，我明天就去找Kai算账。”

“他也是为了你好，更何况我们现在在高速上，你哪也去不了，所以请诚实地回答我的问题。”Honeymaren脸上的谜之笑容令Elsa不禁怀疑这女人今天没开车绝对是故意的：“为什么突然立遗嘱？”

“没有为什么，人总要未雨绸缪。”Elsa十分烦躁，脚下油门不禁踩深了半分。

“未雨绸缪，就代表对未来有了期待……一个时时刻刻都要与自杀的念头做抗争的人，为什么会对一个小女孩的未来有了期待？”

Elsa没有说话，Honeymaren却从那双握着方向盘的手腕上察觉到了最细微的颤抖。

“近几年来，你的病情总是时好时坏，我曾经以为只是正常情况，毕竟这种病本来就很容易反复。”Honeymaren慢慢地道：“但后来我发现自己想得太简单了……你的症状，是有规律的”。

Elsa闻言，脸色明显一白，Honeymaren眼看一滴冷汗正顺着金发女人白皙的颌角流下，一路滑入微微敞开的领口。恻隐之心使她略微迟疑了一下，但最终还是咬牙决定将自己准备的猛药一剂下完。

“……每次我告诉你‘病情正在好转’，你的情况就会恶化。而当我告诉你‘病情有所恶化’，你的情况又会好转。Elsa，这种奇怪的情况，我思来想去，只有一个答案。”

“——当年那件事，你不是不能走出来，你是不想走出来。”

————

天色刚蒙蒙亮，一夜无眠的Anna便听到楼下传来窸窸窣窣的声音。她披上衣服从卧室出来，刚好碰见Honeymaren抱着不省人事的Elsa从楼梯一路上来。

“这怎么回事！？”Anna像看QJ犯一样地看着Honeymaren。

“别紧张，她没事。”眼看对方一副“不解释清楚立马报警”的架势，Honeymaren赶紧满脸赔笑：“……那啥，能不能先找个地方让我把人放下？”

Anna也来不及与她计较，连忙推开Elsa的卧室门示意Honeymaren进去。一看平日里紧锁的房门被这小姑娘一推即开，黑发女人略微一想便明白了些什么，进去之前用余光偷偷打量了Anna一眼——后者的注意力完全在Elsa身上，完全没有察觉到她的小动作。

“她怎么了？”Anna紧张地问。

“嗯……你可以理解为喝醉了。”Honeymaren心虚地道。

“送你回趟家怎么会喝醉？”Anna不过脑子地脱口问道。

“噢？你这小孩怎么跟我一个毛病，喜欢偷听别人说话。”面对Anna敌视的目光，Honeymaren咧嘴一笑：“别用这种眼神看着我，我不会害她。”

“我不知道你会不会害她，我只知道你现在很可疑，不把事情说清楚我立刻报警。”Anna边说边示威般地给Honeymaren看了看自己的手机屏——好家伙，号码都提前拨好了。

“好吧，好吧。”Honeymaren举手表示投降：“自我介绍一下，我是Dr.Honeymaren，Elsa的心理咨询师。很高兴认识你，Anna小姐。”

“心理咨询师？”Anna一愣。

“唔，该怎么解释呢……”Honeymaren托腮望天思考片刻，用手拍了拍自己的胸口：“就是Elsa这里生病了，我一直在帮她治疗，已经十多年了。”

“Elsa有心脏病？！”Anna先是吓了一跳，后是满脸的不信，准备报警的那根手指也蠢蠢欲动起来。

“不不不，不是心脏病！”想到用“得了病就会开心不起来”这类的说法来解释太过不负责任，给涉世未深的小姑娘讲抑郁啊自杀啊之类的概念又可能会吓到对方，Honeymaren一脸的为难。

“我知道你小时候心脏出过问题，发病的时候会不会很痛？”

“……会的。”想起医院时的经历，Anna仍然心有余悸。

Honeymaren闻言点了点头：“她这里也会，经常会，但是做手术不管用。”

Anna想了想：“Elsa看起来经常不开心，就是因为这个吗？”

“可以这样理解。”

“那你为什么一直治不好她？你是庸医吗？”不知为何，向来待人友善的Anna对眼前的女人就是产生不出好感，这样的态度令她自己都十分诧异。

“……我的确是个庸医。”Honeymaren闻言苦笑，对女孩的莽撞丝毫不以为忤：“我比谁都想治好她，却永远走不进她心里……你倒是还有点可能，所以……Elsa就拜托你啦。小Anna。”

Honeymaren说完，刚要转身离开，忽然又停下了脚步：“对了，她今天喝的‘酒’有点特别，醒了之后会把今天发生过的事忘得一干二净，所以你不用担心她知道你进过这个房间。”

“……不过，就算知道了又能怎样呢，也许这就是命运吧，呵呵。”

Anna神色复杂地目送Honeymaren一路离开，心里暗叹大人的世界实在难懂。

————

平时的周六，Anna会跟着Elsa一同前往福利院，Kai与Gerda则一整天都会在外采购。坐在Elsa的床边，Anna对这样的巧合感到十分庆幸。如果两个大人也在，她一定会被第一时间支走。再见到Elsa时，对方一定又会变回那副古井无波的扑克脸，哪还能有现在这般能够亲手照顾她的机会。

贴心的女孩本想为Elsa换好睡衣盖上被子就悄悄离开，看到窗台上的花和相框，结合Honeymaren此前说过的话，心中却忽然有了别的想法。

“Elsa？”她试探地轻轻碰了碰床上似睡非睡似醒非醒的Elsa。

“嗯？”湛蓝的眼睛目光涣散地望向Anna，白金色的发丝散乱地粘在汗湿的天鹅颈上，令年少的女孩不知为何忽然红了脸。

Anna拍了拍自己的脸蛋，将想在对方脖子上咬一口的奇怪想法驱逐出境，继而壮着胆子拿起了床边的相框，对着Elsa指了指笑容灿烂的雀斑女孩。

“这个人是谁啊？”

Elsa眯着眼睛看了看照片，忽然笑了：“……是我曾经的恋人。”

Anna心头涌上一股莫名的酸涩。即使心中已经有了猜想，她还是忍不住问道：“为什么我从来没见过她？”

“去世了。”说出那个Anna意料之中的答案之后，Elsa脸上无悲无喜，只有醉意：“已经很多年了，但我忘不掉她。”

“她是什么样的人？”Anna抚摸着发黑的相框边缘，若有所思地问。

“我们是在滑雪场认识的。”Elsa平静且缓慢地叙述着：“她喜欢巧克力，我也喜欢巧克力。她喜欢堆雪人，我也喜欢堆雪人。她喜欢温暖的拥抱，我也喜欢温暖的拥抱。”

“我们本该一同老去的，她却在16岁之前就死掉了。”

“可以和我说说发生了什么吗？”——对不起Elsa，真的不想逼你回忆这种事情，可我实在太想了解你、靠近你。好在你醒来时就会忘掉这一切，所以请允许我任性这么一次吧。

Elsa闻言长长地叹了一口气，似乎并不想说。Anna却敏锐地发现她的叹息中并没有任何酒精的味道。她正纳闷到底是怎么回事，Elsa却幽幽地开口了。

“她的老家在北欧，我的老家也在北欧。她的生日是冬至，我的生日也是冬至。那年她15岁，那年我也15岁。”Elsa麻木地望着天花板：“你觉得……这是因为什么？”

“因为……是一段了不起的缘分吧。”Anna不解。

“我们最开始也是这么以为的。”Elsa闻言，扑哧一声笑了：“我们也曾经以为……这样的相遇，是上天的恩赐。”

“啊？”Anna愣住。

“……血缘这个东西，有时候真的很奇妙。明明从刚满月的时候起就再没见过面，却还是能在这么大的世界中一眼就被彼此牢牢吸引。”

“……是……双胞胎吗？”Anna震惊到无以复加。

“是的。由于我不敢面对这样的事实，她非常痛苦，后来便自杀了。”Elsa的表情平静而绝望：“……是我害死她的。”

——————

Honeymaren在Northuldra Mansion的大门外站了15分钟才终于等到一辆路过的出租车。刚一上车，她便怔怔地开始发呆，直到司机再三提醒才想起来告知对方自己家的地址。

昨晚这一剂猛药，终究是下得太狠了。她懊恼地想着。

当时，那辆劳斯莱斯打着双闪停在高速路的应急道边，Elsa扶着引擎盖，声音痛苦而沙哑：“Honey，你的行为已经超出了你的工作范围……我已经很努力地在活着了，这还不够吗？为什么你就是不肯放过我？”

“如果心理医生的职责是让病人像行尸走肉一样地活着，那这病不治也罢。”Honeymaren试图将Elsa从危险的应急道外侧拉至相对安全的内侧：“Elsa，自虐无法帮你赎罪，更何况当年的事你并没有错，那只是个该死的误会。”

“你懂什么！”Elsa愤怒地甩开她：“她本来可以活得好好的、活得比任何人都精彩！可是我都做了什么？在最关键的时候，我像个胆小鬼一样地逃到国外去了！”

“那不是你的错。”Honeymaren试图安抚对方过于激动的情绪：“Yelena全都和我讲了，是Southernisles董事执意要送你出国，再说你不是很快就找到机会又回来了吗？”

“对，我回来了！回来眼睁睁地看着我的Anna死在那幢起火的房子里！”Elsa漂亮的蓝眸中布满了血丝，指甲几乎将手心抠出了血：“你知不知道火烧在身上有多痛？但是她没有地方可以躲……直到死前，她怀里还抱着我们俩唯一的那张照片！”

十多年了，那场大火在Elsa的心头从未熄灭过。她从来不敢像现在这样肆无忌惮地怀念死去的恋人，回忆哪怕只被解封一点点，汹涌而至的烈火都足以将她折磨到想要立刻结束自己的生命。

正如此刻，Elsa的呼吸渐渐急促起来，她痛苦地抓紧自己前胸的衣襟。Honeymaren扶住她的肩膀，发现她脸色煞白，额角和脖颈早已被冷汗湿透。

这是破心综合症的表现——心主神明，最易受到情绪影响。在受到强烈负面情绪的刺激时，过量分泌的激素会引发剧烈胸痛和呼吸困难。Honeymaren悲悯地望着怀里的女人，万般无奈地掏出了事先早已准备好的镇静剂。

“Honey，当初你要是真的心疼我，就不该像外婆一样强迫我继续活着。”失去意识之前，泪眼模糊的Elsa轻轻地道。

“……活着，真是好痛。”

——Chapter 5——

Elsa是正午时分被福利院打来的电话吵醒的。一上午不见人，对面担心她是不是路上出了事故。挂掉电话后Elsa揉了揉隐隐作痛的眉心，坐在床边呆呆地望着窗口刺目的阳光。

关于昨晚发生过什么，她既想不起来也懒得多想。Honeymaren经常给她开一些五花八门的药物，记忆混乱抑或昏昏欲睡都只是再普通不过的副作用。比起某些无关紧要的回忆，她更好奇窗边的相框为何平白无故地位移了半厘米。

水汽加重了宿醉般的眩晕感，Elsa在淋浴间花费了比往常更多的时间。她把毛巾懒散地搭在未擦的头发上一路慢吞吞地下楼，却在快走到餐厅时忽然愣住。

香肠、炒蛋、松饼、咖啡。桌上热气冒着，窗外树影晃着，窗口纱帘飘着，时光仿佛错了。

坐在桌边的少女浅笑灼灼地望着她。

坐在桌边的少女眼中满满地只有她。

仿佛那间岁月静好的小公寓从未燃起过什么熊熊烈火，那个人只是在她的世界里凭空地消失了十二年，现如今又像从窗缝间溜进来的微风般悄然又回到她的身边。

她的眼圈蓦地红了。

Anna将Elsa的异状尽数看在眼里。经过昨晚，她与Elsa之间曾经隔着的重重迷雾仿佛倏然薄了许多，Anna意识到湛蓝的水面下隐藏着深不可见的庞大冰山，理解了Elsa平日里那些奇怪举动的背后全部都是历久弥新的伤疤在不停作怪。

“睡过头了吗？我也是。”她选择以最温和的方式将陷入时光隧道的Elsa叫回来：“Kai和Gerda都不在，我做了早午餐，要不要一起吃？”

Elsa闻言，如梦初醒般地轻咳了一声，迅速收拾心情坐在了Anna对面。看到咖啡里已经加好了牛奶，手上拿杯子的动作不禁略微一滞。

“以后早上还是喝拿铁吧，比黑咖啡有营养一点。”Anna粲然一笑，将盘子里分切好的香肠也推给她，顺便起身拍了拍那颗白金色的脑袋：“大人也要多补充蛋白质才乖喔。”

“我是多睡了一上午还是多睡了一年？怎么感觉我家Anna忽然长大了？”看着她这幅小模样，Elsa哑然失笑。大概是因为昨晚糟糕的睡眠，她的声音听起来比平时多了几分低沉和沙哑，令年轻的女孩没由来地心头一颤。

为何今日的Elsa如此颓废慵懒？她偷偷地打量对方——衣服明显是洗完澡马马虎虎没擦干身体便穿上的，初雪般的头发时不时往下滴着水珠，滑入没系好扣子的领口，浸湿了胸前单薄的布料，让那两颗隐约凸起泛红的小尖愈发惹人注意。

Anna逃避般地拿起枫糖瓶子，强迫自己转而与盘子里的松饼对视。

“睡过头是因为昨天和Ms.Honeymaren聊到很晚吗？”Anna小心翼翼地试探。

“大概是吧，具体到几点我也不记得了。”Elsa对这个话题没有任何特殊的反应，她喝了一口加过牛奶的曼特宁，原本厚重浓烈的味道变得温柔随和，挟带热气一路向下抚慰着喉咙与胃，驱散了冷涩粘稠盘踞不走的睡意，令她忍不住发出一声舒服的叹息。

Anna仔细观察着Elsa的神情，Honeymaren没有骗她，Elsa确实已将昨晚发生的事忘得一干二净。这继而引发了Anna的另一重疑惑——如果失去意识一整晚，正常人不可能不好奇自己经历了些什么，Elsa却似乎全然懒得计较。

这令Anna忽然想起了之前对方立遗嘱的事，虽然Elsa有理有据地表示将自己的全部身家就此托付给她是因为“很信任Anna”，但事实当真便是如此吗？望着有一口没一口地吃着早餐的Elsa，Anna极度怀疑遗嘱里的继承权与昨晚的经历对Elsa来说没有什么区别，一样的云淡风轻，一样的无关紧要。

可自己呢？她自出生以来便被父母抛弃，5岁之前一度以为人生只是术前准备与术后恢复这两种生活的不断轮回。Elsa的出现让她对未来有了最美好的期待，她曾想通过做最优秀的自己来回报Elsa，但如果这根本就不是对方在意的事情，她生活的意义又在哪里？

虽然烦恼得紧，优柔寡断却向来不是Anna的风格。她略一思考，心中便有了决断。

“Elsa，下午你有安排吗？”她歪着头望向Elsa。

“不要一起去福利院吗？”Elsa一愣。

“市中心开了家甜品店，我想和同学一起去尝尝？”Anna一脸乖巧。

“当然可以，我送你。”Elsa闻言似乎很高兴。Anna搬来已经五年，大多数时候都有些太过粘她，令她一度担心一到周末就去福利院做义工会不会对Anna的社交生活产生影响。小女孩的提议甚合她心，当即便不由分说地驾车将Anna一路送到了市区。

“注意安全，玩得开心，回家不要自己打车，打电话我来接你。”将Anna送到甜品店门口，Elsa在离去前放下车窗认真地嘱咐着。

看来不管Elsa对这个世界态度如何，至少她是真的很关心自己。想到这里，少女心里的失落感略微减轻了一些。没过几分钟，一辆颜色骚包的法拉利以一个十分骚包的摆尾动作“唰”地停在了Anna面前，引得周围路人纷纷侧目。同是载具，这辆车的气质与Elsa那辆旧社会老爷范的劳斯莱斯简直天差地别。驾车人放下车窗，一副比车子更骚包十倍的浮夸墨镜之下，是Honeymaren那张表情嘚瑟的脸。

“未满十八岁预约本姑娘的咨询需要家长陪同知道吗？你家长呢？”

昨晚Anna额外留了个心眼，在Honeymaren临走前要到了对方的联系方式。黑发女人将名片递给她时脸上似笑非笑的表情就差把“小鬼有种”写在脸上，现在Anna扬着小脸，将这个表情还给了她：“庸医的咨询我没兴趣，买你一下午的时间，干什么我说了算。”

“Anna同学，人家的时间很贵哦，你确定买得起？”Honeymaren挑眉撇嘴，表情十分欠揍。

“我有卡，随便刷。”Anna掏出一张印刷极尽奢华的信用卡：“但是提醒你，Elsa好像很喜欢监视我的小金库，等月底她看到消费记录的话我可不管，你自己去跟她解释。”

“行了行了！怕了你了！这里人多嘴杂，去我办公室聊！”Honeymaren没好气地白了Anna一眼，看到街边的甜品店，嘲讽地问她：“要不要给你买个冰淇淋啊小公主？”

“法式甜品店买冰淇淋你懂不懂啊。”Anna一边扣好副驾安全带一边看傻子般地看了她一眼：“这家的歌剧院蛋糕才出名，阿姨你真是个土老帽。”

“死小鬼！！”Honeymaren恼羞成怒地一脚将油门跺到底。

——————

出乎Anna的意料，“江湖庸医”的咨询室装修居然一点也不骚包——卵石泻地，玄素翠三色搭配为主，竹流水造景淌出令人身心放松的泉鸣，亚麻面的织物躺椅既环保又贴合腰椎，香薰气味典雅且不喧宾夺主，精装著作在开放书架上码了满墙。

看着女孩小脸上意外的表情，Honeymaren得意地端来一杯热气腾腾的巧克力：“怎么样，阿姨的咨询室漂亮不漂亮？”

“还行吧。”Anna被她浮夸的语气恶心得直撇嘴。

“直说吧，是不是来打听你家Elsa的？”Honeymaren一屁股坐进柔软的单人沙发，迅速翘起二郎腿：“丑话说在前面，所有涉及病情的东西都是患者隐私，我是一个字都不会告诉你的。”

“我想知道卧室照片里那个女孩的事，这个算隐私么？”仿佛被Anna一句话抓住了七寸，Honeymaren脸上戏谑的笑容顿时凝住了。

“我真是小看了你。”黑发女人无奈地双手抱胸：“你是不是趁她晕套她话了？”

“我没有啊。”Anna睁着一双无辜的大眼睛：“我问她，她就都告诉我了。”

“她都告诉你什么了……”想到自己昨晚给Elsa下的药除了镇定催眠之外还有轻度的吐真作用，Honeymaren心中不禁大骂这熊孩子太会钻空。

“她说……”Anna咬了咬嘴唇：“由于她逃避现实，那个女孩自杀了。”

“你听她胡说八道！”Honeymaren愤愤地道：“我见过那孩子，人家心里阳光得很，绝对不是轻易走极端的那种类型，更不可能放火烧死自己！”

Anna闻言一脸惊恐，Honeymaren这才惊觉自己似乎吓到孩子了。

“咳……对不起。”她轻咳一声：“Elsa没和你说过A……她是怎么走的，是么？”

“没有。”Anna摇了摇头。

“总之，这件事你不要听信Elsa的一面之辞。”Honeymaren深吸一口气，似是终于决定将部分往事透露给这个看似懵懂的小孩：“当时Elsa和她妹妹的事被Northuldra banking的董事知道了，那帮草菅人命的老东西害怕继承人丑闻影响企业形象，向Yelena施压把Elsa送到国外避风头……她辗转了半年才想办法跑回来，结果正好撞上她妹妹的公寓起火。”

“那天下着大雪，火势却大得蹊跷。后来消防局在现场找到了人为纵火的痕迹，加上Southernisles董事施压不让声张，就草草以女孩一时想不开所以纵火自杀而结案了。”Honeymaren叹了口气：“Elsa本来就是那种什么错都喜欢往自己身上揽的性格，事情发生以后甚至有演变成偏执障碍的趋势，不管我怎么劝都不听，到后来甚至根本不能提……说多了只会让她再次陷进去。”

“明明是双胞胎，为什么一个是豪门，一个却住在公寓？”Anna疑惑。

“Elsa父母去世的时候双胞胎还没满月，两边都是有名的大家族，都不肯放弃继承人的子嗣，所以姐姐姓了Northuldra，妹妹姓了Arendelle。”Honeymaren表情唏嘘：“说到底，都是追名逐利的大人在作孽。”

“后来Arendelle家在一次金融海啸中破产，自负的Runard.Arendelle一把火把自己和很多家人烧死在了大宅里，Yelena还以为另一个女孩已经死了，却没想到Elsa十多年后会带着自己的亲妹妹回来见家长……”Honeymaren压抑着鼻酸的感觉，努力让自己的叙述显得平淡一些。

“……她们为什么长得一点都不像？”Anna沉默良久问道。

“这倒没什么好奇怪的，异卵双胞胎长得本来就不一样。”Honeymaren耸了耸肩。

“……她叫什么名字？”Anna忽然抬头望向Honeymaren。后者迟疑了片刻，但少女的目光太过坚定，于是只得认命般地轻轻叹了口气。

“……Anna。”

“嗯？”Anna还以为对方是在叫自己。

“她的名字……和你一样。”Honeymaren的表情复杂极了：“Elsa.Northuldra的双胞胎妹妹，名叫Anna.Arendelle。”

“为什么她……”Anna震惊地还想追问，Honeymaren却摆了摆手示意她停下。

“抱歉，Anna，我真的不能再说了，剩下的答案只能你自己慢慢去找……我也是为了你好。”Honeymaren神色纠结地道：“假如你将来真的找到了什么，一定记住……爱是做不了假的。”

爱是做不了假的？爱为什么要做假？Anna愈发疑惑，但她心知黑发女人已经不会再向她透露什么，于是只得点点头表示作罢。

“谢谢你，Ms.Honeymaren。”她起身微微鞠了一躬：“那我就先回去了。”

“用不用送？”Honeymaren十分不真诚地关怀道。

“不想送就不要假客气啦，真是虚伪的大人。”Anna转身的动作干脆利落，她一只脚已经迈出门框，却忽然回过头来望向屋内仍瘫在沙发里的Honeymaren。

“昨天晚上……你已经把她拜托给我了。以后就别再打她的主意了。”

少女说完就走，Honeymaren先是一愣，继而被气笑了。

居然被小了自己将近二十岁的萝莉当成了情敌一样的存在，还真是有够丢人的。她拿起手边的水晶酒具，给自己倒了半杯whisky——这两天破事不断，还真是勾起了不少少年时的烦恼。Elsa不肯忘记已失去的Anna，而她最想忘记得不到的Elsa。但又能怎么办呢？已失去和得不到，现实人生的关键要素不就是这两样？与其像个小文青般有病呻吟独上高楼，倒不如思考下等会儿去哪个酒吧醉上一晚比较好。

她笑着摇了摇头，起身关上了诊室的门。

——Chapter 6——

时间有它自己的快慢节奏，你喜悦时它便快，你悲伤时它便慢，你不喜不悲时它悄然溜走。正式升入高中后的第一个情人节，15岁的Anna望着储物柜里满满的巧克力无奈地笑了。

市总分第一，神秘的豪富背景，修长的身材，姣好的面孔。开学第一天作为学生代表致辞时，Anna俯视着台下众多惊艳的目光，感觉如果不及时做点什么，自己的高中生活大概就要在漫天飞舞的桃花中度过了。

于是脸上长着小雀斑的红发万人迷彬彬有礼地回复每一位向她告白过的男女同学：对不起，我已经有喜欢的人了。

而每当对方伤心欲绝地问她喜欢的人是谁，Anna都不禁回忆起三年前的那一天。

当时她从Honeymaren的办公室出来，既没有打车，也没有呼叫Elsa。从市区到别墅，她花了近三个小时一步步走回家门口，一路上不停地思索胸腔中那股难以言状的感情到底是什么。

回到别墅时天色已经渐暗，Kai与Gerda照例在明日的黄昏时分才会回来，所以房子里微弱的灯光只能来自一人。她走进院子望向书房的落地窗，Elsa安静地坐在那里，一本书安静地摊开在她的大腿上。

时间一分一秒地过去，Anna一动不动地远远望着她。

自始至终，那本书一页都没有被翻动过。

每个人心里都有一团火，路过的人只看到烟。透过落地窗薄薄的玻璃，Anna仿佛看到Elsa烟雾中的那团火早已熄灭，只留一地不知算是什么的余烬在苟延残喘。

她的心脏传来一阵阵紧缩般的疼痛，她忽然好想让那团火重新燃烧起来，烧掉那个已经心死的Elsa，涅槃出一个愿意重新与世界拥抱的Elsa。

这时Elsa忽然有了动作——她抬头望了望窗外太阳西落留下的余晖，如梦初醒般地掏出手机拨通某个号码，于是Anna口袋里的手机震动起来。

“时间不早了，你在哪里？我去接你？”

Anna听着电话，望着窗内的Elsa。她张开嘴想要回答，却发现自己仿佛突然变成了哑巴。

“Anna？怎么不说话？”Elsa的语气中多了一丝担忧。

Anna将手机塞回兜里，她拉开露台的玻璃门，冲进屋里一把抱住了金发的女人。

“Anna……？这是怎么了？”Elsa怜爱地摸了摸女孩毛茸茸的脑袋：“……和同学吵架了么？”

“……Elsa，告诉我，人为什么会来到这个世界上？”将脸埋在她怀中的孩子却忽然提出这样一个没头没脑的问题。

“……我不知道。”金发女人低垂了眼帘：“每个人的答案都不一样，需要我们各自寻找。有的人一生下来就知道，有的人花一辈子也找不到。”

呼吸着女人淡淡的体香，年少的人将萌芽破土的感情深深铭刻心底。

我已经找到了，Elsa，我已经找到了。

我来到这世界，就是为了拥抱你。

——————

不要在过早的年纪邂逅过于惊艳的人，否则一不小心便会误了终身。Anna便是这样，任世间灿烂繁华，她只认她的Elsa。

但即使少女的信念坚定如斯，也总是有人贼心不死——比如她那位名叫Hans的富二代同学。

“Anna，情人节有安排吗？要不要一起去看电影？”放学时分，俊朗的褐发男孩追上刚走出教学楼的Anna，边问边亮出一个阳光自信的微笑。

“抱歉，我不在外面看电影。”Anna歉然一笑。

这是实话。虽然非常喜欢热闹，Anna却永远只会在上映期结束后才去购买碟片。只有这样，她才可以回到家里的影像室拉着Elsa一起看。对方起初自然是百般推脱，但只要Anna摆出一副失落委屈的表情，便总会立刻无条件投降。

每到那种时候，Elsa脸上的表情都会令Anna十分享受——两道秀气的眉毛微微蹙起，嘴角的弧度却又若有若无地勾起。Elsa并不是不会笑——她待人和善，对所有人都会笑。Anna最喜欢观察她的笑，Anna十分确定那个无奈又宠溺的笑容只为自己一人所有。

“是因为不喜欢电影院人多吗？”Hans的声音将她从回忆拉回现实：“可以去我家名下的院线看，我提前让他们留了一整场……”

“Hans，谢谢，但我已经有约了。”Anna礼貌地回绝。

“对方是？”Hans不死心地问道。

“当然是我最喜欢的人。”Anna笑着望向学校门口，黑色的劳斯莱斯早已在外等候。她一路跑过去打开车门，白金色头发的女人伸手接过她的书包——岁月没有在Elsa身上留下过多痕迹，反倒令一双眉眼愈发温柔如水顾盼生辉。

“里面是什么？怎么这么沉？”注意到书包异常的重量与塑料包装摩擦发出的异响，美丽的女人疑惑地问道。

“巧克力。”Anna笑了笑：“同学送的。”

“……你还真是受欢迎。”Elsa顿时有些无奈：“居然这么多？全部都要带回去吗？”

“当然要带回去了。”Anna一边说一边观察她的反应：“毕竟是人家的一片心意。”

“哦？”Elsa愣了一下，随即侧过身为Anna系上安全带：“难道是你喜欢的人？”

——真是个别扭的家伙，明明对自己的感情状况十分在意，却生怕表现出一丁点过度关心的样子，非要通过系安全带这种小动作来掩饰自己忽然高了半度的声音。

好在自己早已摸清楚她的脉门，通过观察方方面面最微小的细节来推断Elsa的真实想法，反而令Anna感到加倍有趣。

但是此刻，Anna看了看对方隐约变红的耳朵，决定暂时还是不要再逗她了。

“当然不是，我是要带回去分给福利院的阿姨们吃。”Anna半真半假地笑道：“而且，我除了Elsa，谁也不喜欢。”

出乎她的意料，Elsa没有像平时一样立即变得局促紧张，而是疑惑地望向了车窗外。

“怎么了？”Anna顺着Elsa的视线望去，发现是Hans正在向这边笑着挥手。

“那个男孩……”Elsa若有所思。

“是我同学！普通同学！”Anna立即撇清关系并额外加重了“普通”两个字。

“我好像认识他。”Elsa秀眉微蹙，没有注意到Anna略显夸张的反应：“他是公司董事的儿子。Hans. Southernisles jr……？好像是叫这个名字。他为什么会读公立学校？”

“公立学校怎么了？”Anna疑惑。

“关于Southernisles家族，我记得Kai应该和你讲过？”Elsa忽然考她。

“战争时期贩卖军火发家的西欧老财阀、你们银行的第二大股东？”Anna试探地答道。

Elsa微微颔首，发动车子：“你这位同学，应该就是董事会里那位Hans.sr的独子了。老Hans非常重视贵族教育，为什么会让孩子跑出来念公立学校？”

她一边开车一边思考，最终叹了口气摇了摇头：“总之，Southernisles家的价值观……我个人不是很认同，如果可能的话，你尽量不要与那位Hans.Jr走得太近。”

我跟他走那么近干嘛……Anna暗自吐槽，你明知道我只想粘着你。

——————

回到别墅推开家门时，Elsa与Anna对视了一眼，不约而同地怀疑自己走错了门。

餐桌上摆着大大小小的银质盘罩，桌面上洒着花瓣，冰桶里插着酒瓶，烛台上豆焰静静燃烧，一张卡片横陈在最显眼的位置。

“我们出门过情人节了，Bon appetit——Kai & Gerda”

“……这也太过了。”Elsa被这暧昧的气氛搞得一脸无奈。

Anna却十分兴奋，她一把抽出冰桶里淡绿色的瓶子：“我可以尝尝吗？”

“未成年人不许喝酒。”Elsa一口回绝。

“拜托！今天是情人节诶！”Anna十分不甘心。

“什么节也不能违反法律。等等，这里还有一瓶，这是什么？”Elsa忽然注意到冰桶里还藏着另一支相对短小的酒瓶，抽出来一看，瓶身上画着一堆可爱的小动物在开Party。Elsa眯着眼睛阅读上面的小字：儿童香槟，酒精含量0%。

“你非要喝就喝这个吧。”她望向Anna。

“我不要！这个好逊！”迫不及待想要长大的年轻人小嘴撅得老高。

Elsa对女孩的抗议置若罔闻，她三两下拧开瓶口的软铁丝，轻轻一拔，软木塞“砰”地一声弹了出来。

Elsa露出意外又惊喜的表情：“你看，和真的香槟差不多呢。”

“我……”望着瓶身上快乐的小猪佩奇，Anna在心中怒骂自己为何不能早点被生出来。

“这世界真不公平……”眼看Elsa又打开另一支含酒精的雷司令给自己倒上，Anna不满地小声嘟囔。

“Honeymaren之前和我感叹，成年人之所以被允许饮酒，是因为长大以后的生活太不容易了。”Elsa轻笑着向Anna举杯：“我希望Anna永远没有那样感叹的时候。”

两杯相碰，“叮”的一声，Anna眼睛一亮，像是忽然想起了什么。

“Elsa，你闭上眼睛，我有样东西要送给你。”

不安的直觉令Elsa犹豫了片刻，但回望少女期待的眼神，她还是点点头闭上了眼睛。

她听到Anna起身的声音，紧接着是一串跑去跑回的脚步。

“好了，睁开眼睛。”

Elsa睁眼，意外地发现面前多了一个旧旧的小盒子。她看看Anna，在得到对方允许后解开丝质的绑带，盒盖滑落，里面是一枚六角形的巧克力，上面用糖分洒着雪花的图案。

“……其其其实我自己也准备了巧克力，想想想在今天送给你。”Anna结结巴巴地说着，小脸泛起了不自然的红潮。她忽然抓起手边的高脚杯，壮胆般地将里面的“儿童香槟”一饮而尽：“这、这个，是你第一次见面时送我的巧克力盒子，我一直小心保存着，因为它对我来说意义非凡。”

少女红涨着脸深吸一口气：“Elsa，我本来是个被扔掉的孩子，是因为和你相遇，我的人生才有了意义……我想了很久了，有句话我必须在今天告诉你！”

“我……！我……！我……！”

她的脸红得像要滴血，一句要命的话哼哼唧唧了半天除了一个“我”字以外什么也哼唧不出来。

“An……Anna！等等！”预感自己可能会听到某些最害怕听到的话，Elsa慌忙上前想要阻止Anna，岂料对方却突然打了一个长长的酒嗝，摇摇晃晃地倒在了她身上。

这什么情况？？Elsa惊恐地去探Anna的脖颈，摸到脉搏突突突地跳得十分有力，这才稍微松了一口气，继而便闻到对方口鼻中若有若无的酒香。她扭头看了看自己的杯子，发现里面的气泡又大又多，并不是正常雷司令该有的样子。

Elsa略微一想便明白了——这小家伙！居然趁自己闭眼睛的时候偷偷换了酒杯，还弄巧成拙地一杯把自己给灌醉了！

抱着不省人事的熊孩子，年长的女性哭笑不得。

——————

“Elsa……别走！”虽然意识已经陷入混沌，女孩的双手却死死不肯松开，即使被抱上了床依然像只章鱼一样牢牢地缠在Elsa身上。

“我不走，但是你能不能先松开我……”Elsa试图将少女的四肢从自己身上剥下来，Anna却发觉到她抗拒的动作，用力地“哼”了一声之后将她抱得更紧了，脑袋像猫一样蹭在她的颈窝不停厮磨，嘴里还嘟囔着“哪儿跑”之类的醉话。

于是Elsa就这样被迫压在Anna身上一动也不能动，少女灼热的呼吸吞吐在她敏感的颈间，令她忍不住一哆嗦的同时发出一声轻不可闻的呻吟。

“Elsa，我喜欢你……我爱你。”

少女突如其来的告白令Elsa瞬间呆若木鸡。混乱的大脑一时间失去了对身体的指挥权，偌大的房间只剩年轻人醉醺醺的梦呓在回荡。

“我明白……你忘不了Arendelle小姐，但是没关系，我不贪心。”

“只要你心里可以给我留一个最、最、最小的角落，我就满足了。”

“还有啊，就算拒绝我也没关系。我还年轻，我可以等，等到你七八十岁，脸上都是皱纹，自然会明白我的心意是真的。”少女一边梦呓一边吃吃地笑着。

“……这样不对，Anna。”沉默半晌，Elsa轻轻地道。

“……这对你不公平。”

——Chapter 7——

如果心里藏了太多往事，就尽量少在深夜独自驾车。当两侧昏黄的街灯无限循环地后退，人会在明暗交错间被迫感受时间与空间的深邃，那种时候的回忆，来得最是让人无从防备。

十五年前，Northuldra Mansion。

别墅二层最深处的卧室被改造得好似一间特护病房，Northuldra家唯一的继承人一动不动地躺在床上打着点滴，满头白金色的发丝宛如被霜霰冻结的枯草般了无生气。

Yelena.Northuldra拄着紫檀精雕的拐杖缓步入内，Honeymaren一脸纠结地跟在她身后。

“Elsa。”Yelena的声音平静中带着威严。

床上的女孩没有任何反应。

“Anna回来了。”Yelena神色复杂地望着自己仅存的后嗣。

Elsa沉默半晌，发出一声轻笑。

“骗人。”她轻不可闻地道：“Anna死了。”

“我没有骗你，你看这个。”Yelena示意Honeymaren将薄薄的一叠文件递给Elsa。

Elsa迟疑了片刻，终于还是忍不住伸手接过，略微一翻，发现是一份病历。

“……这就是你所谓的回来？你确定不是在给我讲童话故事？”Elsa阅罢之后几乎要笑出声来，她随手将病历丢在了地上：“如果你爱我，当初就该直接阻止Southernisles先生把我送去北欧，而不是到现在才来编织这种蹩脚的谎言。”

Honeymaren想要上前将地上的病历捡起来，Yelena摆摆手示意她不必，继而平静地望着自己形容枯槁的外孙女。

“Anna的公寓起火是在1月24日，这个女孩在当天出生、当天被遗弃在你家名下的医院，襁褓里的纸条还写着与Anna一样的名字，Elsa，你真的认为这只是一个巧合吗？”

“当然。”Elsa惨然一笑：“像我这样的胆小鬼，根本不值得她回来。”

“如果我是你，就算是为了赎罪，也会选择相信她就是Anna。”Yelena拄着拐杖弯下腰，费力地捡起脚下的病历塞回到Elsa手上：“仔细看看吧，这孩子的心脏严重先天畸形，治疗费用对寻常福利院来说绝对会是一个天文数字，如果没有我们家的慈善基金，她绝对活不过这个星期。”

“你可以继续这样折磨自己，人一旦真的想死谁也拦不住。但我必须告诉你，如果你死了，我会立即断掉这个孩子的生命维持设备。”Yelena面无表情地道。

“……这和我有什么关系。”Elsa别过脸去，不愿被外婆看到自己脸上的迟疑。

“哪怕只有万分之一的几率，你会选择再次看着她死去，还是还给她一次完满的人生？”Yelena轻轻咳嗽了两声，仿佛被这次交谈耗费了太多心力：“好好考虑考虑吧。”

劳斯莱斯随着一脚刹车停在了路边。陷入回忆的Elsa晃过神来看了看周遭熟悉的风景，发现自己无意识地开着车左晃右晃，居然最终晃到了Honeymaren的家门口。

也好，Honeymaren是除自己以外知晓Anna来历的唯一一人，之前被意外醉酒的Anna意外告白，心乱如麻的自己在别墅内待不下去又无处可去，索性不如找挚友聊聊，或许能对现在的情况有所帮助。

只不过今天是情人节，希望这个平日浪荡不羁的家伙没有跑出去招蜂引蝶。

她默默地想着，将车子熄了火。

——————

Anna是个喜欢做梦的孩子，她天性开朗，又富有想象力，经常梦到一些天马行空的绮丽风景——比如在中世纪的城堡里与Elsa一同骑自行车、在雪山探险中攀登纯冰雕琢的晶莹楼梯、甚至与插着胡萝卜鼻子的雪人玩猜谜游戏。

但今天她偏偏做了自己最讨厌的梦。她梦到了在福利院目送Elsa离去的那个晚上——雪花被路灯光染上了橙色，Elsa远去的身影与火一般的雪渐渐融为一体。

女孩蓦地睁开眼睛坐起，一时上头的酒劲已经尽数消散，昏昏沉沉的脑袋在想起傍晚的蠢事时瞬间清醒，Anna无语地擦了把额头的汗——居然在告白的关键时刻演了一出自我灌醉，简直丢死了人。

打开手机一看，时间已近凌晨。她在别墅里找了一圈没找到Elsa，车库里又空空如也，她略微一想，掏出手机给“江湖庸医”发了条信息。

“Elsa在你那里吗？”

“江湖庸医”秒回：“不在。”

Anna顿时翻了个白眼。

——————

“我开车来的，不方便喝酒。”望着Honeymaren手中的威士忌，Elsa没有伸手去接。

“都几点了，今晚就别回去了。”Honeymaren劝道。

“不行，Kai和Gerda出门了，我不能留Anna一个人在家太久，那样不安全。”Elsa缓慢而坚定地将威士忌轻轻推回。

“情人节大半夜跑来我家，既不陪喝也不陪睡，你这个朋友可真够意思。”Honeymaren悻悻地将杯中酒一饮而尽，转身打开冰箱丢给Elsa一罐气泡水。

“抱歉，是不是打扰到你其它的安排了？要不然我还是先回去吧。”Elsa起身欲走，被Honeymaren一把推回沙发。

“拉倒吧，什么安排碰见你还不都得靠边站——我猜猜，是不是家里孩子作妖了？嗯，今天是情人节……难不成咱们的小Anna向你告白了？”Honeymaren津津有味地打量着Elsa，一开口便猜了个八九不离十。

Elsa无奈地回望了她一眼，算是默认了她的猜想。

“这有什么好纠结的？我还以为你早就有心理准备了。”Honeymaren笑吟吟地看着她：“不是很好嘛？毕竟她和当年的Anna真的很像。”

“正是因为很像，所以更不能和她在一起。”Elsa轻轻地道：“如果她真的是她，我只想看她健康长大，幸福地度过一生，这其中……并不包含这副样子的我自己。”

“哪副样子？你是指肤色太白、睫毛太长、身材比例太好、年纪太不像三十岁、还是五官长得太漂亮？”Honeymaren的语气令人分不清她是在揶揄还是在赞赏。

“不要再调侃我了，你明知道我指的是什么。”Elsa满脸无奈。

“可我觉得现在的你挺好的，真的。”Honeymaren说着，忽然坐直了身体，直勾勾地盯着Elsa的眼睛：“告诉你一个秘密，想不想听？”

“嗯？”

“从去年年底开始，我就没有再给你开过药了，你吃的那些花花绿绿的小药丸，全部都是淀粉加色素做的安慰剂。”Honeymaren的声音带着三分醉意，却又无比认真。

“你……”Elsa不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“心里空无一物的时候，这个无聊的世界真是很难让人产生眷恋呢……”Honeymaren轻轻地摇晃着加了冰块的玻璃杯：“但如果有希望出现，一切就另当别论了。”

“Yelena当初将Anna作为一颗希望的种子种在你心里，到现在已经有十五年了吧？”她慢悠悠地说着，眼神变得渐渐深邃：“十五年啊，Elsa，我不知道一棵植物从种子到开花结果需要多久，但事实证明，不管现在的Anna到底是不是原来的Anna，这段时间都已经足够让她将你与这个世界重新连结在一起。”

她将双手搭上Elsa的肩膀，仿佛这样做可以向她传递一些勇气与力量：“Elsa，承认也好，不承认也罢，作为你的医生，我可以负责任地告诉你，你的病，已经被Anna治好了。”

“这就好比一扇之前上锁的门已经打开，只要你想走出来，随时都可以走出来，只要你想爱，随时都可以去爱。要不要接受小Anna的感情，你自己看着办，只要你不再以心理疾病为由刻意伤害自己，我相信你最终会作出最合适的判断。每周例行一次的心理咨询……也可以到此为止了。”

Honeymaren说着，忽然伸手捧住Elsa的脸。她将自己的额头抵在Elsa的额头上，脸上挂着笑，泪水却又隐约在眼眶里打着转：“Elsa，虽然真的真的很喜欢你……但是从今天起，我希望不要再见到你了。”

——————

送走Elsa之后，Honeymaren关上门时仿佛突然察觉到了什么，她立即收拢心头戚戚然的情绪，咬着牙齿翻了个白眼。

“死小鬼，你从什么时候开始偷听的？”她既生气又无奈地望向门口的衣柜。

于是那件大得足以装下一个壮汉的衣柜忽然从内向外被打开了一条缝，红发的少女探出半颗脑袋，满脸讨好地冲她笑着：“大概是你说到那个什么种子的时候。”

“干！”Honeymaren忍不住爆粗：“我不是跟你说了Elsa不在这里吗！？”

“你平时从来都不回我信息的，这次秒回，一看就是在撒谎呀，我还以为你是故意暗示我的。”Anna一双无辜的大眼睛眨了又眨。

“暗示你妹！”Honeymaren闻言愈发心头火起：“你哪来的我家大门密码？”

“……我不知道你的生日，就试了一下Elsa的生日，没想到门一下就开了。”Anna脸上全是惭愧，眼里全是得意：“我听你俩聊天的那个气氛，感觉也不太适合打扰，就没出声，不是故意的，不好意思啊。”

“fxxk！老脸都丢光了！”Honeymaren抬腿便往屋内走去，Anna连忙跳出衣柜跟上。

“Honey姐姐，你们说的那些话是什么意思啊？能给我讲讲嘛？”

“呵！这会儿知道喊姐姐不喊阿姨了？给我滚，否则我立马给Elsa打电话叫她掉头回来领人。”Honeymaren快步想躲进卧室，被Anna一把揪住袖子。

“对不起！我错了！我知道我不该偷听你们说话，但我实在太想知道自己是谁了！”Anna紧紧地攥着Honeymaren的衣袖，脸上再无戏谑的神情，只有令人怜悯的焦虑与哀求：“我之前偷偷去调查过当年的火灾，发现Arendelle小姐去世的那天和我出生的日期刚好是同一天，我的心脏手术花了一大笔钱，全部都是从Northuldra名下的基金会走的账……”

Honeymaren烦躁地将散乱的头发捋到脑后。

“能不能告诉我，Elsa之所以救我、爱我，是不是因为把我当做了Arendelle小姐的轮回……？”女孩终于抛出了心中压抑已久的终极疑问。

Honeymaren迟疑半晌，忽然噗地一声笑了。

Anna从来没见过有人能笑得这么讽刺。

“死去的人为了生者重入轮回，这种狗屁说法，Anna你当真也信？”Honeymaren伸手抹掉自己笑出来的眼泪。

“你是谁，和你从哪里来没有半点关系。你是谁，只取决于你的所作所为想成为谁。”Honeymaren晃了晃醉醺醺的脑袋：“如果不想做Anna.Arendelle的替代品，就活出你自己的样子，不要让什么该死的过去影响到自己的将来。”

Anna愣了半晌，向她深鞠一躬。

“谢谢你，Honey小姐，我知道该怎么做了。”

“哦？你打算怎么做？”Honeymaren闻言挑了挑眉。

“Elsa不敢接受我，是因为不能原谅自己。与其像个肥皂剧女主一样来打扰你、纠结老天爷造化弄人，不如想办法先帮她原谅自己。在这之前，我不会再贸然让她烦恼应该如何处理我对她的感情。”

“你都跟她告白过了，说完的话还能咽回去不成？”Honeymaren嗤之以鼻。

“来这里之前我一直在后悔自己之前不小心喝醉了酒，现在看来，真是太幸运了。”Anna笑了笑，祖母绿般的眸子仿佛蕴含万丈星光。

Honeymaren深深感叹后生可畏。

——Chapter 8——

Elsa最近总是愁眉不展。

并不是因为Anna那次不合时宜的告白——她曾以为对方酒醒之后二人之间的气氛会变得尴尬，但是并没有。那孩子一觉醒来似乎把相关的记忆丢了个精光，不但忘记了巧克力和醉酒的事，甚至连之前与Elsa之前若有若无的暧昧气氛都统统消失不见。

Elsa略微一想便明白了Anna是在装傻，这令她既感动又心疼。她向来长情，一旦承诺便是一生，多些时间把一团乱麻的想法理清当然最好。

然而Northuldra Banking近来的股权之争却令她连思考问题的时间都不再拥有。三周前，董事会中与Elsa向来亲近的Pabbie先生意外离世，野心勃勃的老Hans蠢蠢欲动，上位之心昭然若揭。

Elsa不是一个喜欢竞争的人，平日里的商业决策基本以董事会的意见为主，鲜少与任何势力发生冲突，这次却万般不愿坐视公司的控制权落入老Hans手中——Southernisles发家伊始便是倒卖军火的战争贩子，转型金融领域之后不改趁人之危本色，如果此次借机上位，Elsa害怕向来重视良性发展的Northuldra Banking会彻头彻尾变成“晴天借伞、雨天收伞”的金融机器。

于是她频繁往返于国内和欧洲，在各个控股势力之间不断斡旋，试图建立新的利益纠葛、确保这些人不要在关键时刻倒向老Hans一方。

另一边，十五岁的Anna完全清楚Elsa正在面临的巨大压力。然而她每次拐弯抹角地提出想要帮忙，都会被年长的金发女性一脸正经地说教“我负责好好工作，你负责好好上学”。

又是一个周五，Anna心知Elsa大概又要很晚才能到家了——长途飞行最是耗时，偏偏Elsa不论再忙都不肯破了必须和Anna一同过周末的老规矩，这使得她的时间安排变得更加紧张，红眼航班频繁出没在日程表上。

Kai和Gerda早已睡下，Anna卧室的门虚掩着，她靠在巨大的兔子玩偶身上，一边读着手机屏幕上的习题一边小心留意着楼下的动静。

指针划过凌晨两点，眼皮打架的女孩被楼下轻微的响动瞬间提起精神——Elsa回来了。

Anna竖起耳朵，大气不出一口地仔细听着。

咔哒一声，是她关上大门。

咚的闷响，是她将行李放在置物架。

窸窸窣窣，是她脱下外套挂上衣钩。

木料相碰，是她将鞋柜打开又阖上。

脚步声近，是她走上楼梯。

把手转动，是她进了浴室。

门似乎没有关好，浴室内传来两种不尽相同的水声。清脆的是花洒，低沉的是浴缸——大概是她在飞机上太闷了，想要泡个澡放松一下。

卧室顶灯早已关上，明明眼前只有一片漆黑，隐约传来的声响却在Anna的脑海里事无巨细地勾勒出那位夜归人的每一个动作每一个细节——花洒响着，水珠滑落凝脂般的肌肤；花洒关上，白腻的泡沫涂遍全身；水声溢出，赤luo的身体浸入温暖的浴缸。

Anna忽然感到房间的温度有些燥热。她掀开被子，频繁check手机屏幕上的时钟，等待着以Elsa洗完睡觉来泼灭某些在心中蠢蠢欲动的小念头。

然而，任她像只熊猫般抱着兔子玩偶在床上滚来滚去，浴室里就是迟迟没有了动静——算算时间，Elsa已经在里面泡了将近三十分钟。Anna纠结了半天，还是决定起来看看情况。

她踮着脚尖来到浴室门口，门果然没有关紧，她侧耳倾听，没听到任何动静。

“Elsa？”她向内轻唤了一声：“你还好吗？”

Elsa没有回应。

Anna轻轻推门向内张望，暖灯明晃晃地开着，蒸腾出热腾腾白濛濛的水气；镜子上凝结着细密的液滴，令她看不清自己脸上的表情。

心跳为什么变快了？喉咙下意识地做着吞咽的动作，她轻手轻脚地向镜子背后走去。

浅金色头发的女人闭着眼睛泡在浴缸里，她脑后垫着毛巾，湿漉漉的胸口微微起伏着，似乎早已睡着。浴缸中没有黄金时段肥皂剧中俗套的花瓣和泡泡，透明的水面下一目了然是她粉雕玉琢的胴体。

浴缸仍在自动维持着水的温度，水面上汩汩地蒸腾着热气，将Elsa平日里略显苍白的肤色烘出了一层樱粉。浅金色的头发一半漂在水中柔柔地随波招摇，一半懒洋洋地粘在颀长的脖颈与精致的锁骨间，勾勒出的画面既纯洁又妖娆。

像一个无意间闯入了成人世界的小孩，Anna手足无措地呆滞在了原地。明知这样直视对方赤luo的身体是件很没分寸的事，却费尽力气也未能将视线赶紧移开。

脸颊正在迅速升温，水气将她熏得昏昏沉沉。

——好想摸一下，但是不可以。

——就这样泡在热水里的话，时间长了会不会中暑？

——所以……要抱她出来吗？

——还是抱出来吧？只是为了她的身体着想，和那种羞耻的想法没有半点关系。

她深吸一口气，卷起睡衣的袖子，将双臂探入水面，环绕在Elsa的肋下与膝间。

虽然Elsa一点都不胖，却毕竟有着接近170的身高，加之她本就浅眠，年轻的女孩刚刚略一使力，Elsa便悠悠地睁开了眼睛。

也不知是因为工作太累还是在热水中泡了太久，Elsa虽然醒了，在Anna看来却又像是没醒。湛蓝的双眼被水雾蒙上一层迷离，她恍惚地眨了眨眼，静静地与红着脸抱着自己的女孩对视了半晌。

她忽然闭上眼睛，顺从地将脑袋靠在了Anna胸前，一条手臂慢慢环住了少女的肩颈。

年轻人只感到自己的大脑嗡地一声像是被烧断了保险丝，心跳声大到令耳膜突突作响。

眼前毫无疑问是欲望的深渊。

Anna选择放弃抵抗。

她闭上眼，对着那双薄薄的唇吻了下去。

对于接吻这件事，青涩的女孩本来只懂得将唇瓣相抵，Elsa微冷的小舌却忽然从她的齿间钻了进来，万分缠绵地舔舐着她的唇瓣与牙关。Anna被动地回应着这个远超出自己意料的深吻，像是发现了新大陆般孜孜不倦地品尝着对方的津液与呼吸。

时间一秒一秒地过去，也不知是谁的手先探入了谁的发间，谁的舌先吮住了谁的舌尖，两个人沉溺在绵长的亲吻中，谁也舍不得为这梦一般美好的滋味划上句点。

这时Elsa忽然梦呓般地呢喃出一个名字。

“Anna……”

Anna如遭雷击。

音节是一样的音节，她却异常清楚Elsa叫的并不是自己。

那一瞬间，汹涌而来的失落、委屈、不甘、嫉妒几乎将她的意识整个吞没。

——还说什么自己只需要她心里的一个角落？

——还说什么自己并不贪心？

天真，简直不能再天真。

——Chapter 9——

前一秒还在呢喃着那个阔别了十五年的名字，下一刻抱紧自己的女孩忽然一言不发地转身离去。Elsa回过神来，这才意识到方才的一吻并非梦境。

可怕的错误令她如坠冰窟。

“Anna……！”身体赤luo，手足无措，她慌忙喊住女孩的背影，看上去狼狈不堪。

十五岁的孩子停下脚步，悲伤又期冀地回望，等待着她的解释。

千言万语如鲠在喉，一双薄唇翕动了半晌，最终只吐露出再无力不过的二字。

“……抱歉。”

女孩闻言，低下眼眸咬了咬自己苍白无血的嘴唇，勉强地笑了笑：“早点睡吧。”

明明皮肤还残留着她的触感，明明口中还残留着她的余温，重叠的影像为什么叠出了不同的人？

为什么会变成这样？

视线模糊，眼眶发热，她坐在浴缸里发了许久的呆，最终只用一捧热水冲掉脸上的泪，起身慢吞吞地将自己擦干。

前一秒晴空万里天高云淡，下一刻滂沱大雨满地潮湿。所谓生活，或许就是这个样子。

————

阳春三月，本该是万物生长的季节，一场倒春寒却偏生让窗外又下起了雪。Anna坐在放学后的教室里，一边漫不经新地把玩着手里一张小巧的纸笺，一边望着不远处的校门外——白色的雪落满了黑色的车顶，她知道里面坐的是Kai不是Elsa。

她将视线转回那张已经看了无数次的纸笺，里面是一行隽秀的钢笔小字。

“我很快回来，请给我一点时间。”  
“对不起。”

之前尴尬的气氛只持续了一天半，就伴随着Elsa再度的奔波宣告结束。周日凌晨时分，失眠的Anna听到了一串尽可能被放轻的脚步，以及行李箱不慎磕碰楼梯的声音。她起身察看，门口挂着那件Elsa常穿的风衣不见了，Elsa又走了，只在她的门缝留下这样一张纸条。

是在担心她会想不开吗？真是个缺乏安全感的傻瓜。Anna苦笑着，从背包里挑出一本最厚的书，小心地将纸笺夹了进去。

“怎么还不回家？”俊朗的褐发男孩笑着来到她的课桌旁边。

“心烦，想一个人静一静。”Anna礼貌地摆出一副拒撩的样子。

“正好，我也心烦，我想和你一起静一静。”小Hans拉出旁边的椅子坐在Anna身边：“你那位漂亮姐姐手腕了得，最近可真是没少给我家添麻烦。”

男孩的话终于引起了Anna的兴趣，她抬眼望着小Hans，示意对方继续说。

“其实我想不通她为什么要对我们Southernisles那样反感，虽说当年我爸爸执意送她出国，但也完全是为了集团的利益和她自己好。”小Hans故作深沉地叹了口气：“毕竟，乱lun这种事，说出去实在是不怎么好听。”

“两个女生在一起，既不会有孩子，又不会伤害其他人。她只是被命运捉弄了一番，有什么丢人的。”Anna淡淡地道：“没事的话我先走了。”

“别啊，等等，我还没说完。”小Hans一把拉住她：“你之前不是一直对自己的来历很好奇吗？我动用了家里的人脉，已经帮你查清楚了。”

“我没有……你是怎么知道的……？”Anna被自己诧异且慌乱的神情瞬间出卖了心思。

“你的事在Northuldra Banking的高层之间不是什么秘密。毕竟事关集团继承人，董事会不可能不过问。”小Hans轻松地笑着，递给她一个牛皮纸袋：“我就不多废话了，你自己看吧。”

想起Elsa之前告诫过自己不要与Southernisles走得太近，Anna面对小Hans的示好十分存疑，但真相实在太过令她好奇。

迟疑片刻，她伸手将袋子接了过来。

————

回到家的时候Anna意外地发现Elsa居然也在。在国外奔波的一周使她看上去又瘦了一圈，桌上已经摆好了晚餐，用盘罩扣好保着温。

Kai与Gerda对视了一眼便离开了，将空间留给一大一小两个孩子。

“Anna，抱歉，之前实在太忙，我已经把集团的事都处理完了，以后不会再这样了……你饿不饿？一起吃晚饭吧？”Elsa冲她笑着，那笑容局促又讨好，令Anna看了莫名地心疼。

想到自己接下来要说的话，Anna心中充满了不忍。但这样拖下去对双方都是一种折磨，所以她决定长痛不如短痛。

“Elsa。”Anna深吸一口气：“我不是她。”

她知道自己这句话十分没头没尾，但她知道Elsa听懂了，女人的笑容已经凝在了脸上。

“我不是在和你赌气，只是想告诉你事实。”Anna继续解释道，伸手从书包里掏出了小Hans交给自己的文件。

“我的确是个弃婴，但出生日期并不是Arendelle小姐去世的那天，而是当时的一周之前。当时的襁褓里也没有什么纸条，一切都是你外婆Yelena串通医院给你演的一出戏罢了。”她将文件袋递给Elsa：“档案原件已经销毁，但是有人把复印件留了下来。”

Elsa接过文件，一双颤抖的手慌乱地翻阅着。

“这种东西……会不会是人为作假……”她强作镇定地问道。

“我怀疑过这种可能，所以回来之前给Honeymaren打过电话。”听到她语气中的颤抖，Anna感到仿佛有一只隐形的大手正在掐捏自己的心脏：“……她亲口向我承认了。”

“Honey她……”

“她也是为了救你，她不想看着你去死。”

“所以……从一开始，她们就在骗我……？”

“如果你非要这样认为，我也没有办法。”Anna哀伤地道：“但是……真爱是做不了假的。你已经可以拥有新的人生，为什么非要对过去的骗局揪住不放？”

时间在Elsa身上似乎停了下来，她一动不动，愣愣地看着手里的薄薄的纸张，忘记了眨眼，甚至忘记了呼吸——十五年前，她的内心早已被那场大火烧得空无一物，然而自从在ICU的玻璃窗前见到那个奄奄一息的婴儿，她仿佛见到了救赎之光，从此坚决认定那是天赐的垂怜、是爱人的灵魂再度回到了自己身边。

现在，十五年赖以为生的信仰忽然变成了一道单选题——背叛之前的Anna，或是伤害现在的Anna。

当叛徒，或是当魔鬼。

Anna悲悯地望着Elsa，透过那双湛蓝的美丽眼睛，她望见对方的精神世界正在崩塌。

“Elsa，你觉得我和Arendelle小姐像吗？”她忽然开口问道。

Elsa像是丧失了语言能力般呆呆地望着她。

“既然你曾经如此笃信我就是她，那我就暂且认为我真的很像她。所以……就让我替她告诉你一件事吧。”Anna说着，将Elsa手中的文件袋抓过来扔到了一边：“那只是一场意外的火灾，她从来没怪过你，也希望你不要一直再怪自己。”

“Elsa，是时候学会放下了。”她蹲在Elsa面前，直视着对方的眼睛一字一句地道。

“你……”Elsa努力让发麻的舌头恢复正常功能。

“如果她像我，就应该拼了命地陪你一起活着。如果她像我，就不会因为一时想不开而丢下你一个人充满负罪感地活着。如果她像我，却又真的做了那样的傻事……”

“那只能说明她根本没爱过你。”

“你凭什么这么说！”Elsa的眼白与眼角泛起了血色：“不许你这么说！”

“我为什么不能这么说？我看你根本就不懂她！”

“不懂她的是你！”Elsa大声哭喊着，泪水像断线的珠子般一颗颗碎落在地板上：“她临死前给我发了信息，她说……是我的逃避让她别无选择……她会恨我一辈子！”

Anna瞪大眼睛，不可置信地望着她。

“不可能……你之前为什么没告诉过……”

“我为什么要告诉别人？”Elsa泣不成声：“那是她留给我的最后一句话啊……”

Elsa哭得太过伤心，面对远出意料的情况，Anna也不知自己还能说些什么，只得缓缓将她拥入怀里。也不知过了多久，抽泣声终于渐渐停息，Anna低头看了看，Elsa已经没了知觉，也不知是睡着了还是晕过去了。她伸手探了探对方的额头，只觉烫得吓人。

身体累成这个样子，还非要回国来陪自己吃晚餐，这个人实在太傻了。Anna深呼吸了几口，将泪水憋回眼眶里，抱起人事不知的金发女人向卧室走去。

没时间黯然神伤，安顿好Elsa之后，Anna.Arendelle临死前那条信息的问题必须弄清楚。

她从别墅出来，向不远处迎面驶来的出租车挥了挥手。

————

Elsa悠悠地睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在卧室的床上。窗外依然下着雪，天色阴暗昏暝，她晃了晃昏沉的脑袋，看了一眼枕边的手机，惊觉自己居然一觉睡到了第二天傍晚。

她连忙起身，却因动作过快导致了短暂的体位性低血压。一阵晕眩袭来，她一个趔趄之下伸手去扶床边的小柜，没注意到手背上还粘着点滴的针头，只听噼里啪啦一阵响，输液瓶与玻璃水杯碎了一地。

Kai迅速闯了进来，看到满地狼藉吓了一跳：“您没事吧？”

“……没事，我不小心打翻了东西。”Elsa将流血的手背藏在身后：“我怎么睡了这么久？为什么不叫醒我？”

“家庭医生说过要您好好休息。”Kai回复道。

Elsa愣神片刻，似乎是在回忆之前的事。

“Anna在哪里？”她忽然抬头问道。

“这个……”Kai面有难色。

“怎么了？”Elsa看出了管家脸上的异色，心中顿时有了不好的预感：“Anna不在家吗？”

“您先坐下。”Kai轻轻按住她的肩膀：“Anna小姐昨晚失踪了，今天一天都联系不上，我已经安排公司的人去找了，您先不要着急。”

“为什么不报警？？”Elsa罕见地责怪道。

“失踪未满24小时，警方不会立案的。”Kai十分无奈地道。

Elsa沉默片刻，忽然起身就要走，被Kai一把拦住：“您要去哪里？”

“当然是去找她。”Elsa不耐烦地推开管家的手臂。

“您现在这副样子，出去又能做什么？”Kai的态度罕见的强硬。

“总好过什么都不做。”Elsa不再与对方废话，快步走向车库。引擎刚刚发动，手机却响了，她一看来电显示，心里一块大石头顿时落了地。

“Anna！你吓死我了！我还以为你出事了！”Elsa的口气不知该算生气还是欣喜：“你在哪里？我去接你！”

听筒里沉默了半晌，忽然传出一个男声：“Elsa小姐，你好，”

Elsa欣慰的笑容凝结在了脸上。

“你的人在我手上。”男人继续道。

“她……现在怎么样？”面对出乎意料的危险状况，Elsa反而迅速冷静了下来。

“不用担心，我对这孩子没兴趣，我的目标是你，只要你乖乖听话，我很快放她回家。”

“说吧，你想怎样？”Elsa痛快地道。

“来见一面吧，我在北山滑雪场等你。不要报警，没用。”

对方提供的地址令Elsa一阵恍惚之余怀疑自己听错了，她刚想开口再确认一遍，对方已经挂断了通话。

Elsa坐在驾驶位上思考了片刻，忽然打开旁边的手套箱。她从定制的暗格中取出一把精致小巧的勃朗宁手枪，揣进了风衣内衬的口袋。

——Chapter 10——

市郊，北山滑雪场，这里是一切开始的地方。

一年前因经营不善停止运营后，Elsa以个人名义将这块地买了下来，却迟迟没有下令翻新动工。此时，偌大的雪道与山峦空无一人，望着在夜色中漫天飞舞的鹅毛大雪，Elsa恍惚间仿佛看到了十五年前的红发姑娘。

她的脸上有小雀斑，她的眼睛像绿宝石，她总是那么爽朗，太过高兴时甚至会笑出猪叫。

她曾是她的太阳。

“Elsa，你想堆雪人吗？”

“Elsa，你好美，你像雪一样！”

“Elsa，你看，雪兔子！”

“Elsa，以后每年我都给你捏雪兔子！”

Anna.Arendelle没能遵守诺言，那是她们一同度过的第一个冬天，也是最后一个。

她走了十五年，却一直像是还在。

一样的眼神，一样的笑容，一样的语言，如果真的是两个不同的灵魂，为什么自己在面对那个孩子的时候，内心深处总会感受到相同的震颤？

起风了。她拢了拢衣领，用呵气稍微温暖着自己被冻僵的手指，顺着已经荒废的缆车道向山顶最高处的建筑踽踽走去。

她有某种预感，自己将在今晚得到关于一切的答案。

————

Anna又一次梦见了Elsa在雪中离去的那个晚上，但这次的梦与往常不太一样。本该一路走远的Elsa忽然停下脚步回过了头，她望向孤儿院小窗中的Anna，哀伤地笑了笑，飞扬的雪花忽然化作了漫天的火，将金发女人的身影彻底吞没。

Anna带着一身冷汗猛然惊醒，发现自己正躺在一处废弃小屋的地板上。她警惕地环顾四周，借着昏暗的天光并未发现有人的踪迹。她连忙检查自己——内外衣完好地穿在身上，手脚并没有被捆绑过的痕迹，身上甚至被盖了一条保暖的毯子，只是钱包手机等随身物品统统没了踪影。

她稍微松了一口气，努力回想着失去意识之前的情况——那天晚上从别墅里出来，她本想乘出租车去找Honeymaren多了解一些Anna.Arendelle的情报，却不想上车没几分钟便感到一股强烈的倦意，之后的记忆便断了片。

天边太阳已经西落而余晖尚在，而自己之前出门时天色早已全黑，看来自己最少昏睡了一整天。她起身推开破破烂烂的木门，一看周围的景象，顿时傻了眼。

周围全是光秃秃的植被，看来自己是被扔到深山老林中供猎人临时歇脚的小屋里来了！手边没有任何通讯设备与生存用品，有谁能一路找到这种鬼地方救她出去？

女孩脑子里的种种想法飞快地转动着——这片地方汽车是绝对开不进来的，但又偏偏盖了这么一间小屋，说明是可以徒步到达的地点。只要自己认准一个方向一直走下去，应该可以找到公路，继而就可以向过路的车辆寻求救援。

天色将暗，贸然出去可能会遇到危险，最好的选择当然是待到明早再走。但之前诡异的梦境却让她隐约有一种极为不祥的预感。仿佛天灾之下的生物本能，哪怕早上一秒也好，她必须尽快回到Elsa身边。

她看了看门口几乎已经难以分辨的篝火灰烬，灵机一动地回屋一通翻找，最终还真的从抽屉里的一个小铁盒中发现了一根取火用的金属棒和少量用剩的松明。

Anna喜出望外。

————

滑雪场的山顶有一间木屋，曾是这座滑雪场专供最尊贵的客人居住的大型度假别墅。当时Elsa在这里认识了打零工的Anna.Arendelle，在这里度过了她人生中最后一个无忧无虑的快乐长假。

荒废的一年使这里的陈设显得有些破败，中庭的Coffee Bar遍布积灰，木地板踩上去吱呀作响。Elsa打开手机，皱着眉头发现这里居然没有任何信号。她点亮闪光灯向二楼走去，脚步不疾不徐，仿佛自己并不是去与绑匪交涉，而只是一次再普通不过的故地重游。

她这个人，平时看上去优柔寡断，关键时刻却从不含糊。集团中比较了解她的人总认为她喜欢扮猪吃老虎，Elsa自己却并不这么想。人总有欲望，有欲望便会有弱点。她不一样，她总能赢，是因为她对目标之外的一切事物都从来不在乎——这其中甚至包括她自己。

现在，她唯一的目标便是让Anna平安无事地获救，为此她愿意毫不犹豫地付出任何代价——做这种决策就像在路边摊付钱买一支冰淇淋般简单，她连眼睛都不会多眨一下。

最大的那间会客厅中散发着微弱的灯光，Elsa推门进去，桌上是一盏提灯，一位身材高大的老者正面带和蔼的笑容望着她，一副等待已久的样子。

“Elsa小姐，很高兴见到您。”老者脱帽示意，举手投足皆是贵族礼仪。

“您好，Southernisles先生。”Elsa颔首向老Hans还礼：“没想到会在这里见到您。看来我的面子真是不小。”

————

Anna有些后悔自己的行为太过冒失了——即使手上有临时制作的火把，于冬季的雪夜穿越密林仍然是一件极为困难的事。风与雪呼啸着打在脸颊上，倔强的女孩大口呼吸着寒冷的空气，深一脚浅一脚地边走边想自己千万不能把小命交待在这里。

也不知走了多久，眼前仍然没有半点公路的影子，心脏却已然有些隐隐作痛。她被迫停下脚步稍做歇息，却忽然注意到远处似乎有某种微光在来回闪耀。她连忙挥舞火把大声呼救，当她听到熟悉的声音回喊她的名字，Anna几乎要喜极而泣。

警车上，Anna大口喝着保温瓶里的热汤，Honeymaren贴心地将暖气调到最大。

“你是怎么找到我的？”Anna感激地望着她

“说了你可别生气。你内衣的金属圈里被Elsa装了定位。”Honeymaren无奈地笑着：“那家伙除了我谁也没告诉，大概是觉得其他人不可靠吧。”

“可是这么一通折腾下来，到底是为了什么呢？你也没事，”Honeymaren皱着眉头：“不图财也不图色，绑了你甚至也没个人看着。”

“不管了，先给Elsa打电话报个平安吧。”她拨打Elsa的手机，只得到一串提示对方不在服务区的女音。

Anna忽然用力抓住Honeymaren的胳膊。

“为了Elsa。”她脸色惨白地道。

“从一开始，他们的目标就是Elsa。”

————

“时间宝贵，引您单独出来也不容易，我就有话直说了。”老Hans脸上依然是和蔼的笑意：“麻烦您死在这里吧。”

——Chapter 11——

“那位小姐现在很安全，只要您乖乖死在这里，我承诺她明天早上就能回家。”老Hans说着，从口袋中掏出一个精致的烟盒：“我知道，现在法医学检测手段越来越先进，反正你今天已经不可能活着走出这里，能自行了断少给我添些麻烦当然最好。作为交换，我不会为难那个小姑娘，她可以安安稳稳地继承你的遗产，一辈子衣食无忧。”

“十五年前害我和她天人永隔，如今又绑架Anna。为了一点蝇头小利不惜做到这种地步，”Elsa苦笑：“这么多年了，您这种扭曲的价值观还真是一点没变。”

“你妹妹的事和我又有什么关系，分明是她恨透了你，才自己一把火烧死了自己，否则又怎么会直到临死前还在诅咒你。”凶相毕露的老Hans不耐烦地道：“我看你也别挣扎了，早点下地狱向你妹妹谢罪吧。”

Elsa的瞳孔骤然紧缩。

眼看Elsa仍然没有动作，老Hans挥了挥手，一位身材魁梧的保镖从背后的阴影中走出：“你是自己动手，还是我来帮你？”

“……我明白了。”Elsa举手示意自己没有恶意，继而缓慢地从胸前口袋抽出那支烤蓝雕花的订制勃朗宁，抵在了自己的太阳穴上：“这样，可以吗？”

老Hans刚露出喜出望外的神色，Elsa却突然面无表情地调转手腕，毫不犹豫地对准他的胸口连开两枪。她的动作太快，以至于旁边训练有素的保镖反应过来将她制伏时，老Hans已经一声惨叫倒在了地上。

“你……就不怕我杀了她……？”老Hans捂着胸前的伤口咬牙切齿地道。

“Anna已经有别人去救了，我的目标从一开始就是你，Southernisles先生。”Elsa被保镖牢牢按在地上，脸上却带着笑容：“想要她安稳长大，单单用我的命换可不够……再搭上你的，才差不多。”

“我妹妹的死，和那条信息，都是你做的吧？”她笑得既讽刺又哀伤：“一起下地狱给她偿命吧。”

————

Anna与Honeymaren乘着警车一路以180公里的时速来到北山滑雪场门前。地势陡峭加上大雪封路，车子开到山脚下便再也动弹不得。Anna抬头一看，山顶涌动的烟尘与火光让她的心瞬间凉了半截。

“糟了！Elsa恐怕在那里！得赶紧联系消防！”Honeymaren正与警察沟通向消防队求援，七嘴八舌地打完电话，一回头却发现身边不见了少女的身影，她眼尖地发现车子的后备箱不知何时被打开了。扭头往上山的方向一看，红发的孩子提着鲜红色的车载水基灭火器，向着山顶的方向早已跑远。

“你过去有个屁用！赶紧给我回来！”Honeymaren焦急大喊。

红发少女一步未停，向山顶连滚带爬地奔跑着，对她的叫骂充耳不闻。

“一大一小，一个艹蛋德行！”Honeymaren气急败坏地跺脚追了过去。

————

重伤的老Hans早已被部下架走，临走前没有直接杀死Elsa，而是将她捆绑起来，继而放火烧了别墅。仿佛只有这最痛苦的死法，才能稍微消解他的心头之恨。

他不知道这样的做法其实反而成全了她——直到被真正的烈火包围，Elsa.Northuldra才终于理解了Anna.Arendelle临死前的想法。

担忧。不是担忧生命即将的消逝，而是担忧自己走后那个孩子会怎样难过。

恐惧。不是恐惧即将承受的痛苦，而是恐惧自己走后那个孩子该如何独自生活。

遗憾。不是遗憾自己即将离开人间，而是遗憾不能和那个孩子再多共度一天。

后悔。不是后悔自己只身犯险，而是后悔之前没有对那个孩子再好一点。

Elsa忽然哭了。

哭自己实在太傻，居然被一条仇人发出的信息蒙蔽了整整十五年。

哭自己可怜可悲，居然要再次面临没有最后一面的死别。

哭自己曾经对死亡渴望已久，如今却忽然有了生的欲望。

哭自己一度以为作弄人的是命运，到头来却发现反而是自己辜负了爱人的心。

周遭的温度越来越高，火势已从楼下蔓延到了楼上。Elsa的双手被捆绑在身后，膝盖处被保镖射穿的枪伤让她已经站不起来。但即使如此，她依然忍着剧痛向门口的方向一厘米一厘米地挪动身体，想着即使希望再渺茫，离入口近一分，与Anna重逢的机会便多一分。

——好想活下去。

——好想见到她。

……

“Elsa！”少女的呼喊突然穿破烈火与浓烟传到耳边，Elsa不可置信地抬头望着眼前被呛得咳嗽不止的红发少女，一时分不清这究竟是真实情景还是自己死后的梦境。

Anna却丝毫不含糊，她撕下自己之前被打湿的衣服掩住Elsa的口鼻，抬手把灭火器中最后一点阻燃隔热的水雾喷在了Elsa身上，最后掏出一把不知从哪顺来的小刀割开Elsa手腕的绳子。

“明知道着火了还冲进来！你是不是傻！”呆愣片刻之后，Elsa破天荒地吼了她。

“如果不想我冲进火里，就不要自己待在火里。”Anna一边反驳一边强行将她拖了起来。此番雪与火之间的长途跋涉使她患过病的心脏钻心地疼着，她咳嗽不止、呼吸困难，喉头既火辣又腥甜；她的眼前几乎已看不清东西，只有黑白色的眩光与猩红色的火焰在来回乱窜。但即使如此，她仍死死地抓紧了Elsa的臂膀，试图带她一起逃离这片噬人的火海。

“放开我！这样下去你会死的！”Elsa的吼声已经带上了哭腔。

“那就一起死吧。”Anna被熏黑的脸蛋笑得是那么灿烂，仿佛眼前不是死亡而是天堂：“就算死，你也别想甩掉我。”

————

Honeymaren气喘吁吁地一路跑到山顶，一眼便远远看到两个人影踉踉跄跄地从着火的别墅里冲出来，一同滚倒在门口的雪地里。

率先起身的是Elsa，她拖着受伤的腿迅速爬回不省人事的Anna身边，先是伸手去探她的颈部，后是将脸贴在她的胸前。

少女已经没有了心跳和呼吸。

到底是燃烧时的有毒气体造成的窒息还是纯心源性的心脏骤停？Elsa没时间去多想，巨大的恐慌感使她眼前发黑，她顾不得腿上的枪伤，迅速抬高Anna的下颌开放气道，继而跪跨在女孩身上一下一下地为她做着胸外按压和人工呼吸。

“Elsa，你受伤了，还是我来……”Honeymaren担忧地问。

“服务处应该有除颤器，快去帮我拿来，叫救护车！”Elsa将全部的注意力集中在Anna身上，她一刻不停地试图唤醒对方的心肺，周遭的雪地被腿上淌出的血染得一片鲜红。

每30次按压进行2次人工呼吸。

按压频率每分钟100-120次，下压深度5-6cm。

Elsa一下一下地默默数着胸外按压的次数，5个周期做完，Anna的脉搏依然一片死寂。

Honeymaren上气不接下气地送来了除颤仪，Elsa一双手哆嗦得几乎解不开Anna的衣服，她用力掐了一把自己腿上狰狞的伤口，试图以剧痛让自己恢复冷静。

大部分除颤器可以一次终止室颤，换言之，这一下过后如果女孩仍然不能恢复自主呼吸，她将极有可能与Anna永别。

她是曾经将她照亮、世界唯一的光。

现在这道光有如一支残烛，在这个风雪交加的漫漫长夜摇摇欲坠。

神啊，如果你还有一点点的仁慈，求你不要让我再次经历这样的事。

Elsa深吸一口气，按下除颤器的放电钮。

————

黑暗，下坠，在无尽的黑暗中无止境地下坠。

自己是不是要死了？

之前明明说过就算拼了命也要陪她一起活着，现在怎么可以爽约呢？

不想就这样死去啊。Anna不甘地想要抓住些什么，肢体却一动不动不听使唤。

这时她忽然感到下坠的势头变缓了，一双柔软的手从背后轻轻托住了她。

“Anna，醒醒。”

是谁？

“你不属于这里。”

你是谁？

“回去吧，Anna。”

你为什么会知道我的名字？

“Elsa就拜托你了。”

一道柔软的白光穿破了黑暗，照在她面前。

她拼尽全力，伸手抓住了那道光。

心正在一步步沉入海底的Elsa忽然愣住了，她按压Anna胸口的动作停了下来，呆呆地看着自己被女孩轻轻攥住的衣角，忽然间泪如雨下。

————

Anna醒来后的第一句话就吓了Elsa一大跳。

“……你是谁？”

眼看床边的金发女人瞪着一双惊恐的大眼睛就要去喊医生，女孩忽然噗地一声笑了出来。

Elsa先是一愣，继而满脸怒容：“这种时候还开玩笑！你是不是缺心眼？”

“电视里都是这么演的。”声音沙哑的女孩龇牙咧嘴地笑着，却忽然看到金发女人脸上的泪水扑簌簌地落下，这才赶紧讨好地握住对方的手：“别哭啊，我这不是没事吗？”

“你知不知道我差点被吓死了！”此刻的Elsa仿佛换了一个人，平日里的冷静端庄高贵优雅统统不翼而飞，变成了受惊过度乱发脾气的普通小女人。

Anna刚要出言安抚，却见Honeymaren推开病房门走了进来。

“哟，醒了？”她顺手拿起Anna床头果盘里的苹果啃了起来：“感觉怎么样？”

“嗓子不太舒服，左手好疼。”Anna看了看自己手上的绷带。

“嗓子是轻度吸入性损伤，爪子是轻II度烧伤，你灭火器玩得挺溜，基本没什么事儿。我问过医生了，不会留疤也没有后遗症，老实养着就行，别再给人添乱了。”Honeymaren说着看了看Elsa：“老Hans至今没找到人，这次的事可能会惹上官司。”

“那是律师和警察的事。”Elsa脸上风轻云淡：“我可是受害者。”

“行，是我多嘴，您是大佬。”Honeymaren无奈地道：“您是不是该躺回去了？”

“我不。”Elsa小孩赌气般地道：“我就在这，哪也不去。”

“腿不要了？”Honeymaren双手叉腰。

Anna这才注意到Elsa坐在轮椅上，左腿被绷带里一层外一层地包着。

“我也问过医生了，没什么大事。”Elsa轻描淡写地道。

“没什么大事？你以后就是个瘸子了知道吗？”Honeymaren指着她的鼻子大声说道，嘴里的苹果渣几乎要喷到Elsa脸上。

“瘸就瘸呗，至少还活着。”Elsa笑了笑：“Anna又不会嫌弃我。”

“恶心死了，我待不下去了。”Honeymaren的五官皱成一团扭头便走，边走还边嘟囔着什么“回头得赶紧找个对象省得两个王八蛋再来烦我”之类的话。

“出院以后第一件事先帮她找个对象吧。”Elsa又愧疚又好笑地对Anna道。

“你的腿……”Anna直勾勾地盯着她腿上的绷带。

“没事，真的。”Elsa制止她的话头：“能和你活着出来，我很满足。”

“Anna，谢谢你。”

Anna闻言望向Elsa的眼睛，仿佛看到那里面盘踞十余年的迷雾已经散去，如今湛蓝透亮有如清晨的海面。

她将忽然火烧的脸不动声色地微微偏开：“谢什么？”

“……所有。”Elsa轻轻地摩挲着她那只没缠绷带的手：“谢谢你出生，谢谢你来到我身边，谢谢你……让我对这个世界重新有了期待。”

“……既然如此，是不是该送我点谢礼？”Anna忽然歪头道。

“说吧，要什么都可以。”Elsa大方地笑了笑。

“我想要你亲我。”女孩沙哑着嗓子笑道：“但是这次不许再亲错人了。”

金发女人的表情忽然一凝，Anna猛然意识到自己说错了话。

“对不起，我……”Anna刚要支支吾吾地解释，金发女人已经迎面贴上了她的唇。

————

“Elsa，你知道吗，之前快要死掉的时候，我好像看到天使了。”夜半，与Elsa共寝一张病床的女孩忽然道。

“哦？天使是什么样子？”Elsa咯咯地笑着：“背后有没有翅膀？头上有没有光环？”

“这我倒没注意。”Anna努力回忆着：“我只记得她是个女生，有着红色的头发。”

“她对我说，Elsa就拜托你啦。”

金发女人闻言沉默了半晌，忽然将脸轻轻埋入女孩的颈窝。

“Elsa……？”滚烫的液体淌在自己的肩膀，Anna轻轻地拍了拍她。

“没事，睡吧。”

Anna本来还想再说些什么，但既然Elsa发话了，便还是乖乖地闭上了眼睛。

不管有什么疑惑，以后慢慢问便是了，她们的时间还长得很，未来的路上满是希望。

相拥而眠的那个晚上，Elsa.Northuldra十五年来第一次梦见Anna.Arendelle。

火光中红发的天使微笑着，无声地向她诉说着，明明没有任何声音，Elsa却清楚地解读出了她的每一个字。

那一刻，十五年的漫漫长夜迎来黎明。

那一刻，十五年的茫茫大雪消散放晴。

那一刻，十五年的熊熊烈火倏尔熄灭。

那一刻，十五年的苦苦煎熬终于停歇。

“即使我再也不能回来，请你努力生活，努力去爱，如果有喜欢的人靠近你、拥抱你，不论她长得像不像我、举止像不像我，都不要逃避或是怀疑。”

“因为，那一定就是我的灵魂在爱你。”

——夜与雪与火与我 全文完  
2020.5.12

——后记——

我在第一章之前就写好了HE的结尾，因为女朋友给我讲了一个故事。

从前有一档日本综艺，专挑午夜时分没回家的人，以付打车费为代价与其一同回家倾听各人的往事。其中有个喝醉了正在醒酒的小姐姐，摄影师跟她回去之后发现房间像垃圾堆一样，唯独有一小块地方很干净，那里是一小束干花，以及小姐姐和去世男朋友的照片——二人同年同月同日生，性格爱好全部高度契合，交往一年却发现二人是随着父母离异后失散的龙凤胎。男生非常痛苦，在第二年自杀了；而小姐姐单身了许多年，再也没碰到过喜欢的人。

房间乱成一团，心中却空无一物。这是何等令人悲伤的情景啊，于是我一边听那首“曾经我也想过一了百了（僕が死のうと思ったのは）”一边在想，人到底需要经历怎样的治疗，才能从失去挚爱的痛苦中走出来呢？

于是歌词里便给了一种答案：

僕が死のうと思ったのは まだあなたに出会ってなかったから  
曾经我也想过一了百了 因为还未与你相遇  
あなたのような人が生まれた 世界を少し好きになったよ  
因为有像你这样的人出生 我对世界稍微有了好感

不论故事还是现实，死别永远是最大的痛；从死别中重新生还，则是最大的救赎。我明白现实世界非常残酷，诚然，天地不仁，以万物为刍狗，但我依然期待所有善良的人可以最终获得幸福。

所以，如果有人问这篇里的两个Anna到底是什么关系，答案其实很简单——你希望是同一个人，那就是同一个人；你希望是不同的灵魂，那就是不同的灵魂。你喜欢哪个、愿意接受哪个，那就是哪个，不用管什么别的。我只想表达人不能为了过去而放弃未来，不要在有人喜欢的时候封闭心扉，努力生活、努力去爱，至于其它的，一切都不重要。

（AO3仅作完结文存档用，连载中作品请见Lofter：零时四分）

（番外请见Next Chapter）

感谢阅读！


	2. 番外x2

——番外1【成人礼】——

“开Elsa的车。”

“喝Elsa那瓶轻易不肯拿出来的酒。”

“搬进Elsa的卧室。”

“和Elsa做只有大人才能做的事。”

红头发的少女坐在书桌前，面带谜之笑容念念有词地写着，写完那张“Anna的十八岁愿望清单”的最后一笔，她忍不住红着脸噗嗤一笑，突然蹦到了书桌后的床上，抱着那个巨大的兔子玩偶一边小声尖叫一边快乐地滚来滚去。

还有几个小时，Anna就要年满十八岁了，她兴奋得不能自已。Elsa什么都好，就是有时候太过古板，总是以未成年为由强行给她加各种条条框框的规矩——“未成年人不许开车”、“未成年人不许喝酒”也就算了，好几次自己将她亲得上气不接下气，这家伙眼睛都红了居然还能在最后关头挡住自己解她衣服的手蹦出来一句“未成年人不许这样”。

每次说完这话，她就会自顾自地逃去洗澡，留下邪火上身的小朋友抓耳挠腮地打滚嚎叫。

如今眼巴巴地终于盼到了摆脱这诅咒的一天，Anna此前特地悄咪咪地与Honeymaren那个老司机通了N次令人面红耳赤的教学电话，等午夜一过，她打算把这两年多以来因为“未成年”受的憋屈一股脑全部从那人身上讨回来。

女孩目不转睛地盯着啪嗒啪嗒走动的秒针，跨过数字12的瞬间她发出一声欢呼，继而开始纳闷Elsa为什么还不回来。

难不成她把自己的生日给忘了？Anna只思考了一秒钟便否决了这种可能性——自己很久之前就偷偷听到那家伙小声在问秘书现在的孩子流行开什么样的Party，还在网页的历史浏览标签中发现了“18岁性格有点熊的女孩成人礼送什么好不差钱”的提问记录。

我只想要你的人所以别瞎操心了乖乖投怀送抱就好——Anna忍不住暗自腹诽。

正这样漫不经心地想着，楼下忽然传来了门锁的响动声。Anna喜出望外地冲下楼梯，却见Honeymaren正搀着Elsa进来，一身酒会着装的金发女人像根被煮软的意大利面一样五迷三道地挂在那位江湖庸医身上，粉扑扑的脸上带着醉醺醺的傻笑。

熊孩子的脸一下子就黑了。

“Anna！”金发女人看到她，立马摇摇晃晃地张开双臂：“我回来啦！”

Anna连忙三步并作两步上前，将她整只抱进怀里，同时怒视Honeymaren。

“瞪我干嘛？这回可不干我事。”庸医睁大眼睛回瞪Anna：“是她自己在政商酒会上跟那群大叔大婶一杯接一杯喝个没完，我发现的时候就已经这样了。”

“你骗鬼呢？”Anna一百个不信：“她明知道马上是我生日，怎么可能故意喝多。”

“爱信不信，不信你自己问她。货送到了我先走了，时间宝贵，小情人还在家里等着呢。”Honeymaren翻了个白眼抬腿欲走，却忽然回头面带谜之笑容地又望向Anna。

Anna被她看得发毛：“看我干嘛？”

“Anna小宝贝，姐姐告诉你一个冷知识嗷。”Honeymaren笑得像只犯贱的狐狸：“人如果醉成这样，做那种事情的时候可就不怎么敏感了，小朋友要量力而行不要把自己的第一次搞成车祸现场喔。”

“我求你快走吧！”被一眼看穿心思的少女恼羞成怒地下逐客令。

Honeymaren一路浪笑着离开了，Anna无奈地拖着金发的醉美人向客厅的大沙发走去，嘴里不忘碎碎念着。

“我看你真是越来越飘了。”她将女人的大腿抬起来架在自己腿上，帮她脱掉靴子。

“大半夜的自己出去浪，留我一个人独守空房。”Anna边说边又抬高她的腰，手伸进裙子为她除下黑色的丝袜，与腿部肌肤零距离的触感令女孩埋怨的语气渐渐软了下来：“真是个不像话的大人……”

那件事情已经过去两年有余，Elsa腿上的伤痕依然泛着淡粉色。尽管这个家伙一再表示自己在商圈中太年轻、拄个拐杖会显得成熟一点所以没什么不好，Anna却还是总在看到她在阴雨天微微蹙起的眉头时忍不住地感到心疼。

她用自己温热的掌心轻轻地摩挲着Elsa膝盖处微凉的皮肤，后者像只被撸的猫一样发出舒服的叹息。

Anna其实非常享受照顾Elsa的感觉，比起一味的索求，被需要的感觉其实更加令她感到满足和心安。

有时她甚至会觉得自己上辈子可能是只狗，否则又怎会在毛都没长全的时候便早早地认定了这一个人、再也不愿意放手？

之所以着急想学开车，也是看她腿脚不便，想早点给她当专职司机。然而这个死板的家伙却总是狐疑是年轻人想要飙车找刺激，平白辜负了自己的一片好心。

她轻轻地吻了一下Elsa膝盖上的伤疤，起身端来一杯水慢慢喂给她喝。眼看这醉鬼终于恢复了三分神志，Anna忍不住开始了审问。

“……你给我说清楚，为什么喝这么多酒？”

“……新的基金，谈成了哦。”年长的女性眯着眼睛笑道。

“什么基金？”女孩显然有些不满她在这个时候谈工作。

“专项基金，用来救治像Anna一样心脏有问题的小朋友。”大概是被酒精升高了体温，Elsa慢吞吞地伸手解开自己天鹅绒小礼服上的扣子，露出雪白的脖颈与锁骨：“这次拉进来好几家资本，医院也都谈妥了，费了我好大功夫呢……我要把它作为18岁生日礼物，送给我的Anna。”

“哦……”Anna恍然大悟，心里原本的那点小哀怨顿时烟消云散：“为什么想要送这个呢？”

“这种礼物多有意义呀！可以救治成千上万像Anna一样的小朋友。”女人说着，忽然像是想起了什么般，满脸愤慨的表情：“网上那些写答案的人实在是太……太没创意了，这可是成人礼啊，结果有人建议送车，有人建议送环球旅行，居然还有人建议送什么初夜的！你说现在这些孩子，一天到晚都在想什么，真是……”

Anna那双正在蠢蠢欲动地去解她腰间那条装饰性小牛皮带的爪子不禁羞愧地停了下来。

“你……不想和我做那种事吗？”她边问边小心翼翼地观察女人脸上的表情。

“……”Elsa一时间没有说话，本就泛红的脸却忽然变得更红了。

“到底想不想嘛？”看到希望的少女眼中冒出了绿光。

“……怎么可能不想，但是每次和你亲热都让人很难为情啊……”Elsa这人有个十分奇怪的特性，在喝醉酒或困过头等迷迷糊糊的状态下会变得格外坦诚：“一想起你小时候的样子，就感觉自己像是在调戏小朋友一样，哈哈……”

她边说边难为情地笑着，羞涩的表情使她本就妩媚的面孔更加引人犯罪，看得Anna的小心脏怦怦直跳。

“不想调戏小朋友的话，被小朋友调戏，是不是就没关系了……？”女孩的声音暗哑了下来，她抬起Elsa的下巴，对着那两片比平时更加鲜艳欲滴的薄唇吻了下去，一双不安分的小手刚要使出某些从Honeymaren那里学来的招式，却忽然感到Elsa微凉的指腹正在触摸自己颈间的脉搏。

或许是因为之前有过太多惊心动魄的回忆，不管现在还是平时，Elsa都很喜欢触摸Anna的脖子，每次感受到有力的脉搏一下一下地跳动着，她便会发自内心地感到平静和安宁。

“真好。”结束了一吻的Elsa傻傻地笑着：“Anna还活着。”

那语气是如此的满足，就好像她除此之外再无所求一样。

年轻人胸中那股蠢蠢欲动的冲动忽然消失了。

她抱着金发的女人，静静地依偎在了沙发里。

“Elsa。”她轻轻地开口问道：“现在的我，是不是给不了你足够的安全感？”

“当然不是……是我自己的问题。”醉女人幽幽地道：“现在的生活有些太幸福，幸福得我不敢相信。”

“总害怕现在的一切其实是一场梦，一醒来又变回只有我自己。”

“……到现在还是会想念Arendelle小姐吗？”Anna小心翼翼地问道。

“当然会想……但我已经明白，她并不希望看到我消沉的样子。”Elsa释然地笑道：“她教会我，全力燃烧就是恒星的意义。而你告诉我，即使恒星沉寂，宇宙依然绚丽*。”

这时，一个小盒子忽然从Elsa的外套口袋里掉到了地上。

“啊，那个。”Elsa连忙拾起：“提前被剧透就没有惊喜了，得赶紧收好才行。”

Anna偷偷向尚未被完全盖上的盒子里瞟了一眼，里面似乎是一枚雪花形状的钻石戒指。

“十八岁……离法定结婚年龄还早呢，但还是忍不住定做了一枚。”Elsa傻乎乎地笑着，似乎忘了自己面前就是所谓的剧透对象。

她长长地打了个哈欠：“……没办法啊，当意识到想要和她共度余生的时候，我只希望所谓的余生能尽快开始。”

Anna还想说些什么，定睛一看，Elsa已经抱着她的胳膊进入梦乡，红润的脸上依然带着甜蜜的微笑。

“Elsa，谢谢你。”Anna在爱人的睡颜落下轻轻一吻：“余生，请多指教。”

*特别鸣谢@WTRMTS在文章评论区留下如此美妙的句子

——番外2【纪念日】——

黑色的劳斯莱斯停稳在车库时天色尚未完全转黑，盐粒大小的毛毛雪在金发女人黑色的呢子大衣上洒了一层糖霜般的白。Elsa推开别墅大门，忽然感觉偌大的房子有点冷又有点空。

Anna三天前跟随新成立的创投项目组外出考察，正常来讲直到下周才能回国——没办法，即使拥有再过人的才能，那孩子也需要足够的实践经验才能服众。毕竟总助这个title虽然听上去只是助理，明眼人却无不知晓那是晋升集团高管的康庄大道第一步。

胆大，心细，智商高，Elsa的日常工作被那个光彩照人的孩子安排得张弛有度井井有条，近几年来不但气色好了许多，甚至还胖了几斤，在旁人看来少了几分清冷落寞，却又多了几分风情万种。

唯一的美中不足，便是自己偶尔会感到有些寂寞——早早地回到空荡荡的家里，上次遇到这样的情景是什么时候？她其实已经记不太清楚。那个孩子像一团温柔的火，融化了曾经横亘在她心中的坚冰，将过往伤痛的回忆煅烧成了璀璨而永恒的钻石。

或许正是因为女孩太过美好，偶尔的离别才会让思念显得分外难熬。

她坐进客厅的沙发里拿出平板电脑打算先回几条工作Email，手机却在此时忽然响了，Elsa顿时笑得好甜——不用看来电显示她也知道是谁，那是只为熊孩子设置的专属铃声。

“想我了没！？”刚一接通，听筒对面就传来了少女欢脱的声音，Elsa不难想象声音的主人一定正笑，而且笑得像只小狐狸一样眼睛都快眯起。

“当然想。”她柔柔地回道。

“有多想？”Anna明显很喜欢这个坦率的回答，声调顿时就高了半度。

“每分每秒都在想。只要你不在就会想。”一双海蓝色的眼珠转了转，Elsa忽然决定逗逗她：“尤其想和你一起……做某件事。”

“哦哦哦？！哪件事？！”少女明显更兴奋了，似乎是碍于周围还有旁人，她煞有介事地清了清嗓子，暗搓搓地将声音压低了半分：“……难道是那种坏坏的事？”

对方上钩得实在太容易，Elsa不得不捂住手机的麦克风偏过头去偷笑了三秒。

“不然呢？”她努力收敛着语气中的笑意：“一想到你要下周才能回来，我就难受的很……怎么办？”

电话那头的Anna顿了顿，像是将什么话咽了回去。

“……你再等等，我回去一定好好表现，把这几天的份全都补上！”女孩兴奋地低声道。

“不要，我年纪大了，怕身体吃不消。”像是没料到少女会回应得如此直白，Elsa忽然感到心跳加速：“……不说了，你专心工作注意安全。爱你。”

不等女孩回复，Elsa已经挂断了电话。

撩人不成反被撩，这令她感觉像是搬起石头砸了自己的脚。她揉揉发烫的脸颊，坐在沙发里继续在平板电脑上打着字，脑中却不由地回忆起了Anna十八岁那年生日时这张沙发里发生过的事情。

当时自己在酒会上不慎喝醉，醒来已是第二天上午。她长长地伸了个懒腰，第一眼便对上了女孩那双祖母绿色的眸子。Anna得意地向她炫耀自己的左手，那枚提前定做的雪花婚戒赫然已经被她自行套在了无名指上。

“这个我就提前收下了，现在是不是该入洞房了？”女孩边说边伸手去解她的衣服。

“等……等等！”她慌忙阻止：“现在？这里！？”

“一日之计在于晨！再说我已经等不及了！”少女用一个长得磨人的深吻将她剩余的抗议全部封印回了肚里，晃过神来时自己已经被熊孩子剥得一丝不剩。

后来发生的事太过令人印象深刻，Elsa时至今日仍然记得那天的每一个亲吻与每一声chuan息——当然是因为那是她们的第一次，绝不是因为自己每次看到这张沙发都会在脑海中不断回味这种令人脸红心跳的场景所以加深了记忆！

挥之不去的桃色幻想使她无法专注工作，Elsa无奈地关掉电脑。

用过简单的晚餐之后她回到卧室准备更衣洗漱。然而也不知是被之前的通话唤醒了某些欲望，还是雪中的夜色太过温柔，望着更衣镜中的自己，金发美人白皙的脸上忽然泛起一抹隐约的红晕。

淡色的睫毛微微颤了颤，她没有继续更衣，反而抬手按灭了顶灯。

雪中的夜晚比平时明亮，Elsa坐回床上，一只玉手不自觉地伸向自己衬衫的领口。

从脖颈到肚脐，小巧的真贝纽扣被她一颗又一颗地慢慢解开，柔顺贴身的布料滑落而下，羊脂般细腻润泽的双肩被夜色勾勒出无比暧昧的轮廓。

紧接着是文胸，葱白的手指探至身后摸到被蕾丝纹饰环抱的小勾，一抵，一拉，胸前的束缚松弛了下来，两只活泼的玉兔跳了出来。

她就这样衣衫半褪地向后倒在了大床平时Anna躺的那一侧，海蓝色的眸子似闭非闭，迷醉地呼吸着枕间残留的少女香气。

手像是被蛊惑般顺着自己赤luo的腰线一路向下轻抚，最终落在臀侧的隐形拉链上。嘶拉一声轻响，裙子连同腿上的丝袜被一同褪至脚踝。

还不够，还差最后一点点。脸颊红潮微泛，唇间贝齿轻咬，Elsa像是终于下了某种决心，将最后一片遮羞的布料也从身上除下。

最后，她羞涩地摸到床上沾染着Anna气息的薄被一角，将自己完全覆盖。

——————

Anna回到别墅时发现屋里没有灯光，为了避免吵醒Elsa她没有开灯，一路借着窗外雪夜的微光轻手轻脚地摸到卧室。一推门，率先吸引她注意力的并不是床上半luo的金发女人，而是空气中隐约漂浮的某种暧昧香气。

少女嗅了嗅，歪头想了想，忽然眼睛一亮。

Elsa从睡梦中被女孩吻醒。

“Anna？”她迷茫地揉了揉眼睛：“我是在做梦吗？你怎么在这里？”

“安排好工作提前回来了。”女孩说着，忽然笑眯眯地捉住她的柔荑放在自己鼻子前嗅了嗅。Elsa不知所以地愣了两秒，忽然又像是想起了什么，脸颊爆红之余将手迅速抽回。

“你居然背着我自己在家干坏事。”责备的话被Anna以极为欢快的语气说出：“你说，我该怎么惩罚你？”

“不是，我没有……”年长的女性手足无措地慌乱辩解，Anna已经欺身压了上来。

“别解释了，你之前不是说难受吗？我这就来帮你……”少女低笑着解开自己腰间的小皮带。

“你提前回来为什么不事先告诉我……！”意识到多说无益，Elsa只得破罐破摔。

“今天是我们的纪念日啊，提前说了还有惊喜吗？”Anna跨坐在她身上，将脱下的外衣甩在床下的地毯。

“相识纪念日吗？”Elsa一愣，满腔的羞愤忽然尽数化作甜蜜：“我还以为你忘了。”

“相识纪念日？我可不这么认为。”红发女孩笑眯眯地在她的额头“叭”地亲了一口，脸上的每一颗小雀斑都洋溢着快乐的气息：“今天明明是我们的恋爱纪念日。”

“开始爱你的那天，就是认识你的那天。”她俯身在女人唇上留下深深一吻，将那只搭在自己脖子上的手移到左侧胸前。

“从今以后，要摸就摸这里。”

“这里，每跳动一次，都是在说我爱你。”

（2020.5.20全文完）


End file.
